Nobody
by August Shaffer
Summary: Bella Swan is in for the shock of her life. Her whole world is turned upside down and once she gets all the information she needs to move forward with her life she has to choose whether or not it will be alone or with the only man she ever thought she could love, Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author: August Shaffer**_

_**Rating: M **_

_**Nobody **_

_**Chapter One**_

The smell of fresh brew coffee with a hint of vanilla found its way into Bella's nostrils as she forced her sleepy eyes to fully open. Sitting up in bed, she let out a long yawn, her arms stretched over her head. Twisting her neck from side to side she took in a deep breath and stared into the darkness of her bedroom. Every morning was the same. She would get up, make a quick breakfast, jump into the shower and put on workplace attire, making sure she appeared professional but without any luster as not to stand out in the crowd.

Once she steps into the office, which of course she would be the first to arrive, she would start her day with another cup of coffee and start the process of going through emails and paperwork that was delivered the night before. Her next step would be to look over the day's calendar, wanting to make sure she was prepared for any meetings or other daily tasks. The final step in her routine would be to go to her boss's office and make sure everything he would need was neatly put in place. It was after the third step that the elevator would begin it's morning ringing, letting her know that the other employees were arriving to start their day along with hers.

From eight in the morning till five she would be in constant busy mode. Trying to keep her wits together and intensely keen to everything going on around her regardless if it followed under her job responsibilities or not. She liked to be prepared for anything and everything. She didn't care for surprises. It was in her experience that surprises or unexpected changes often brought difficulty in her life. She knew that if most people got a glimpse into her life they would call it pretty boring and maybe even dreadfully dull but she prefers it this way. Once upon a time, she tried living life from moment to moment and although she did gain some good memories from that childish time in her life, she also kept some painful life lessons.

"Morning Bella." A squeaky voice that belonged to the new intern interrupted her melancholy thoughts.

Bella took a sip of her coffee and glanced over the brim of her cup and gave the twenty-year-old brunette a polite nod of her head.

"Don't forget that Mr. Cullen will be in this morning and under no circumstance what's so ever transfer any calls to his office unless I tell you otherwise." Bella directed.

"Oh. Okay. Sure."

Bella noted the fear in the young girl's eyes when she mentions the company's CEO would be in his office. Most of the employees in the office grew tense at the mention of his name. It wasn't like Mr. Cullen was some hot-headed tyrant. In fact, he was just the opposite. He rarely spoke and yet when he did it was laced with a cold, heartless tone. Mr. Cullen came off extremely scary because he wasn't often in the office but when he was it meant that something directly needed his attention and he expected to get it fixed immediately and at any cost. He didn't like to remain in the office longer than necessary.

In the two years since Bella took the position at the company, she could count on both hands the times she saw and spoke directly with Mr. Cullen. It was her job to make sure the office ran smoothly without his presence occupying the building. He preferred telephone calls and on rare occasions, skype calls. Bella found it extremely offsetting at the beginning but as time went by, she grew accustomed to it and if she was honest with herself relieved. Just like her peers, she found the man intimidating as hell. She couldn't put her finger on it but he gave off a strange vibe. It was hard to explain. She really had no proof to back up her unexplained fears other than just gut instinct that scream out to keep as much distance between them as humanly possible.

She loved her work. It was all she had. She made a lucrative paycheck that helped her keep a decent lifestyle. She wasn't rolling in the dough but she was able to pay off her college debt and still live in a decent neighborhood in Seattle, Washington. She had considered moving to Florida after college to be close to her mother and stepfather but the thought of being so far away from Charlie kept her from that adventure. She knew her mother was happy and well-taken care but her father, well, until recently he was a bachelor who didn't take care of himself the way he needed to.

Six months ago, however all of that change. Charlie came for his monthly visit and he brought a friend, something he had never done in the six years that she had left Forks, Washington behind her. Now what made this even more unique was that the friend was a female. A very beautiful middle age female who Bella just happened to know by name. Sue Clearwater. She was the widow of Charlie's hunting buddy, Harry Clearwater. Harry passed away seven years ago from a sudden heart attack. It was a sad time for Charlie. He didn't have many friends. Being the town's Sheriff he didn't have much time to socialize. If he wasn't working then he spent his times enjoying a game or hunting. Bella totally connected with him. Unlike her mother, who was a born natural social butterfly. Her mother was in constant "move" mode. She thrived on changes and an active lifestyle. While Bella and her father shared their common characteristic of being okay with the quiet life.

Bella made her way to her quaint office next to the massive one that Mr. Cullen occupied a handful of times a year. The office was filled with warm colors, burgundy, and teal. She had minimum decorations. She, however, did keep a potted plant next to the window, it had been a gift from Charlie for her birthday last year. He knew she didn't care much for roses so he sent her something she could enjoy all year long. It was also an inside joke between them. When Bella first arrived in Forks she brought a cactus from her childhood home in Arizona. Charlie thought it odd that a teenage girl would prefer cactus over flowers. She explained it was one of the few kinds she could manage to keep alive. She would get enthralled in her books and cooking that she would often forget the simple task of watering a plant.

Bella sat down at her desk, glancing at her computer screen when Liza, the intern, and temporary secretary buzz her phone. Bella sighed. She knew today was going to be one of those rare difficult days.

"Hello." Bella picks up the phone, placing it up against her ear.

"Bel...I mean Ms. Swan there is a gentleman here to speak to you." Liz stated, her voice shook nervously. Bella couldn't tell if the young woman was curious by the uninvited man or scared by him.

Bella looks over at her calendar and saw no reason for a visitor today. In fact, she often tried to not have anything on her calendar on the days that Mr. Cullen came to work.

"What is his name?" Bella asks with a frustrated tone.

"He said ...well..he…" Liz couldn't seem to muster more than two words together.

"What Liz? Who is he? Look, if he won't give a name then have him leave a business card and I will get back with him when I have the time." Bella growled.

Normally she wasn't so rude but today was not a normal day. Today, she was going to have to sit with Mr. Cullen and answer any questions he might have pertaining to their clientele and expenses since his last visit six months ago. She knew she was doing a great job but she still always feared he might not like something she did and could easily replace her with someone with more experience.

"Yes, ma'am." Liz gulped before hanging up the line.

Bella shook her head and let out a loud sigh.

"Keep it together Bella." She told herself out loud.

Picking up her notebook and pen she tried to mentally prepare for the meeting that should start within the hour.

A knock on the door startled her. Mr. Cullen never came to her office.

Standing up, she forced her legs to walk to the door and very gently open it up while putting on her best fake smile. However, once the door was completely opened the man she looks at wasn't the face of her employer Mr. Cullen. No, in fact, it was the face of the last man she ever expected to see, if ever.

Jacob Black.

_Why the hell was he here? No more importantly why was he here today_? _This was a bad sign. A terribly bad fucking sign. _

"Bella." Jacob's voice was thick, raw and almost hoarse as he stood before her wearing a jet black leather jacket. She could see a hint of a black t-shirt underneath it. He wore a pair of dark slacks as well with dark boots. There was so much black that she feared he might have come straight from a funeral.

Bella remained quiet. She was honest to god speechless. The last time the two of them had spoken to one another he had made it abundantly clear he wouldn't be seeking her out in the future and that the two of them could never be just friends again. At first, that's what they shared a friendship. A very close and mutual friendship. Months went by and they found that there was a spark of possible attraction between them and with caution they allowed themselves to explore the relationship a little deeper. Both agreed they would never want to do anything to cause them to become enemies. Their fathers were, after all, very close friends.

Things started out well, they shared a lot of firsts together. First kiss, first love and eventually first lover. Bella felt as if she couldn't breathe if he wasn't near her. They became so close that they could finish each other's sentences. Although they weren't perfect, as no couple ever is, they were pretty damn close. They had their differences but that only made things more exciting. Bella was two years older however, so she graduated first and went off to college, with Jacob insisting she go. They made the time to see one another on breaks and on special occasions Jacob would even drive up and spend the weekend with her. She loved him, unconditionally and she never felt more alive and safer than she did with him by her side. They would joke he was her "ying" to her "yang". She totally saw them getting married and having children one day, an old fashioned notion that she used to make fun of. She swore to her mother that she would never become some man's old lady or have a pack of heathens to raise. No, she was going to travel somewhere and write books and live life on her own terms with perhaps a few love affairs along the way but never anything so permanent as marriage. Of course, she didn't know Jacob when she made that vow.

Then Jacob came along, and life was never the same again. As quick and hard as she fell in love with him, she found herself one day standing in the rain as Jacob explained to her that he needed to do something, no he was something that she could never love again and that their paths were no longer the same. Her heart shattered in a million pieces. She had been utterly confused and scared because he looked like her Jacob but he didn't sound like the love of her life. Yet, he didn't stop there, no he continues his speech about how she should go on with her life and be happy and do all the things they once plan to do together but just not with him. Bella begged him to make sense of his madness but he continued to keep them at arms distance and told her at the end that he was leaving town and that if she was smart she wouldn't come looking for him because he couldn't be what she needed and deserved.

She ran after him when he jumps on the back of his motorcycle and raced away into the stormy night. She must have run three blocks before collapsing. She laid on the cold sidewalk, curled up in a fetal position while the rain pounded unmercifully on her cold skin. She wasn't sure how long she remained like that but eventually, she got up and forced her legs to move and found her way back to her dorm room where she laid in her bed for a straight week without moving. Her roommate, Kelly called her father and he came to her aid. He was scared half to death when he saw how bad she look. He took her to a hospital and once they did all they could he brought her home where she stayed on the couch for another week before Charlie brought a local shrink to their house. He warns her she was not going to give up school, not when she was only months away from graduating and he wasn't going to sit back and watch her kill herself over some boy who got a wild hair up his ass and decided he wanted to explore the world without her. Jacob's abandonment of her created a huge rift in Charlie's and Billy Black's friendship.

Four years. That's how long it had been since she saw him last. Four years and three months, if she were counting. Why was he here now and even more importantly why was he at her workplace? If he was wanting to make amends after all these years it would seem more appropriate for him to meet her somewhere more private.

"No." Bella heard the word roll off of her tongue just as her hand shoved the door into his face.

Her reaction to seeing him after all this time surprised her. She used to daydream of bumping into him and asking him all the questions that she carried around since that tragic night but instead seeing him here and on today of all days, she found herself experiencing rage instead of hope and joy.

_How dare him just show up at my workplace! He has no right to invade my life. Not here, not anywhere. He left. Not me. No….I can't handle this drama when I'm only minutes away from my meeting. Why did he come today? Yesterday or tomorrow would have made life less difficult not that it would have hurt any less but at least I didn't have to worry about Mr. Cullen coming in and questioning why I was visiting with personal friends on his business hours. _

Bella pressed her back up against the door, hoping he would just go away. She knew he was capable of leaving. She just prayed he left today and stayed gone. After several minutes passed and she heard nothing on the other side of the door, she exhaled and allowed her body to relax. Tears instantly filled her eyes as her heart pounded loudly in her chest. Looking down at her hands she watched as they shook with fear and anger. She took several deep long breaths, trying to regain her strength and posture before Mr. Cullen requested her in his office.

Her phone rang at her desk. She hoped like hell Liz was informing her that Mr. Cullen was ready to see her. If she dared mention Jacob's name or informed her he was still waiting outside her office she might lose control and let out one loud ass scream.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello." Her voice was low but cold.

"Mr. Cullen just arrived. He said to see him in ten minutes." Liz stated.

Bella held her breath waiting for Liz to say something more pertaining to the matter of Jacob. When she didn't Bella finally felt the butterflies disappear in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay. Thanks, Liz." Bella hung up the phone and put her fingers on the sides of her temple. She pressed hard into the flesh, hoping to prevent herself from throwing up.

Grabbing her notebook and pen once again she prepared herself for the meeting and pushed all thoughts and feelings for Jacob to the back of her mind. Once the business day came to an end, she could call up her best friend, Alice for a quick drink and then she could divulge her dirty secret about her past relationship with Jacob. Although she only knew the young woman for a year now, she found her very open and full of life experiences that Bella could only dream of having. If anyone, could explain why Jacob showed up today of all days, it would be Alice. She was not only smart but she was also almost intuitive. Yes, that was what she would do. She would put all these crazy thoughts and emotions away until later.

Opening the door to her office she held her head high and march across the hall to where Mr. Cullen awaited her arrival. Knocking on the door she waited patiently for his invitation to enter. Once she did, she put on her fake smile as she had earlier and step into the cold office and prayed today would not get worse. She really needed one thing she could count on to stay the same and working at Cullen Industries was not only good for her finances but for her mental health as well.

She smiled at her boss as she made her way across the room until she saw a dark shadow step out from behind the door. Jacob. It was Jacob. Why in the hell was Jacob in Mr. Cullen's office and more importantly why was the damn room spinning out of control?

"I...I…" Bella look between the two men and it dawn on her that they seem to be comfortable with one another. Why wasn't Mr. Cullen yelling at Jacob to leave? Did he know Jacob? Was this some sort of sick joke?

Bella gasped. She was going to faint. And that's exactly what she did. Fainted.

Authors Note: Okay, so I've really missed writing fanfiction. Since I can't seem to get in the groove of finishing the few unfinished stories I've posted. I have hope that maybe starting this new story will inspire me to continue them. So if you want more let me know. Sorry for the long lapse in time. Been busy with life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

**Ten minutes later…..**

Bella took the glass of water from Mr. Cullen's hand. Taking a small sip she sat up on the edge of the couch that one of the men had obviously placed her on. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and very carefully placed the glass on the mahogany coffee table. Looking up, she watches as both Jacob and Mr. Cullen remain quiet. It was odd. Two men watching her as if she was going to break or worse faint again. She was so embarrassed.

"I didn't have a heart attack." Bella found the strength to speak. Both men seem to fill the spacious office with their presence. The tension was thick as molasses and she was hoping to get some answers from one or both of them.

"Ok." Bella took one more long sip of the lukewarm water before she decided it was up to her to break the ice.

"Why are you here?" Her eyes glare in Jacob's direction.

"Ed...Mr. Cullen is my employer at the moment." Jacob answer. His eyes lock with hers. She wasn't sure if she was pleased or disappointed with his answer. Of course, he wouldn't just be here cause he was searching for her. No, it was most likely just fickle fates fault.

"Employer? What could you possibly do for Mr. Cullen?" Bella heard the snobbish tone but couldn't stop herself. She was pissed off. All the anger she once thought was submerged in the past seem to be pushing up to the surface.

"That's none of your business." Edward answer before Jacob could.

Bella felt her cheeks burn with indignation. Of course Mr. Cool Hearted would put her in her place. Normally this would be the moment of clarity and Bella would be smart enough to choose her words wisely in Mr. Cullen's presence but this whole ordeal was too much to handle. It wasn't like she had much of a choice. She was forced to sit in here and try to make casual conversation until Mr. Cullen would leave and hopefully take Jacob with him and her life could go back to it's boring lifeless existence.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps you aren't aware of my shared past with Mr. Black here." Bella spoke firmly, and curl up the corners of her lips, making it clear that she wasn't intimated of her employer at the moment.

"I am somewhat aware of the matter. But like you said, it was in the past." Edward replied while wearing a bored and lifeless expression.

Bella wasn't sure who she wanted to slap first, Mr. Cullen or Jacob.

"Then you will understand why seeing the man who abandoned me on a cold rainy night and never contacted me after four years might irk me despite the fact that our break up happens in the not so long ago past." Bella curled up her hands into fists and placed them on her knees. She was fighting back an incredible urge to cross the room and kick and hit Jacob's enormous muscular frame. She took note he was twice as big as before. Where ever he ran off to, it was quite obvious he didn't starve.

"Bella I'm not here to discuss your past relationship with my employee. I need to go over a few matters that involve this company and then I shall leave with Jacob in tow." Edward walks over to his desk, sitting behind the expensive antique desk and proceeded to open a folder.

Bella wasn't entirely surprised by his callous behavior. It wasn't like the man had ever shown any real feelings one might have as a human being. No, he was all business and no play.

"Fine." Bella slaps her hands on her legs, standing up she grabs her fallen folders on the floor and march over to the seat in front of his desk and proceeded to act as professional as humanly possible while fighting like hell to ignore the fact that Jacob stood not far away and never made a sound once.

Mr. Cullen soon had her attention drawn to his concerns and the solutions he felt were best for the company. They went on to discuss some new Authors she felt would be worth the investment and answer his questions in concerns with the staff on the payroll at the moment.

None of their discussion was out of the usual but it didn't stop her from wondering why Jacob was being privy to their private conversation. No one else had ever been invited or involved in the past. Plus, what exactly was Jacob hired to do for Mr. Cullen? She couldn't fathom any skill or education he would have to connect him to a man of Mr. Cullen's breeding and employment. Something felt wrong about Mr. Cullen's answer the longer she thought about it. Then there was the silence coming from Jacob. Her old Jacob could barely sit still much less stand in the corner of a room and not speak. What was wrong with him? What had Mr. Cullen done to him?

Turning her head slightly she caught a quick peek of Jacob and realized that Jacob wasn't exactly being submissive to Mr. Cullen. No, something about him warns her that this new Jacob could be quite lethal when necessary.

"I think that's all that we needed to resolve today. I will be back in the office later this month." Edward stated.

"Oh." Bella wasn't expecting that bit of news. He never came twice in one month.

"Yes. I want to work on improving my relationships with my employees. I think it's time to watch and learn what everyone does here." Edward explains, continuing to wear his best poker face.

"Are you displeased with my work?" Bella thought out loud.

"No. You have been doing a wonderful job. I am quite satisfied with your work. However, there are some things I think we might be able to improve on and in order for me to do that I need to understand the in's and outs of this business. I'm afraid this is one of my few companies that I don't really stake much involvement in. It's time I do." Edward explains further.

"Alright. Just let me know what I can do to assist you." Bella offered. Standing up she picks up her folders and proceeded to turn toward the door when she looks directly at Jacob and felt like swooning again. The man still had this explicable and unobtainable attraction. She couldn't deny that the desire was still there but she forced her wanton thoughts out of her mind and let her heart remind her of how he hurt her. Nobody had loved or hurt her the way he had and there was no way in hell she would ever let herself be a victim in that scenario ever again.

She would whether remain single and grow old and alone before she let someone crush her heart and soul the way Jacob Black had.

"I need to speak to you." Jacob broke his silence and made his way toward her but Bella's eyes warned him she would much rather kill him than talk to him and that causes him to halt in his steps.

"I'm at work Jacob. If you need to speak to me about our "past", " Bella glance over at her shoulder at her boss before continuing, "Then perhaps we should meet after work hours." Bella walks past him without giving him a chance to respond. She couldn't stand being in that room a second more. It felt like the past hour she had been holding her breath. She needed air and she needed to put distance between them.

Closing the door behind her she made a hasty decision to leave the office. She couldn't take the chance he would try to confront her in her office again. She wasn't ready to talk. She was feeling miserable and the pain that she had buried deep down in the pit of her soul was back now. It hurt as if it had happened a week ago versus the years that had passed. Fleeing she let Liz know she had an errand to run and then took off to the elevators. Once she got to the first floor she realizes she didn't have her purse on her. So she decided to walk to the park that was only three blocks away. She was on friendly terms with a vendor who would happily give her a cup of coffee.

The walk only took a few minutes. Her legs were moving quickly. She felt lighter and the physical pain she experiences earlier was fading the further she got away. Running into Jacob after all these years was a shock. If Mr. Cullen knew of her connection with Jacob why had he not brought it to her attention before now and why exactly did he have Jacob in the office today? It was like deja vu. Once again she carried more unanswered questions about Jacob and the life he lived while he stays away from her. She felt the warm, itchy tears as they glisten in her eyes and leaning her head back she looks up at the gloomy sky above her and resisted the urge to bawl like a child. She was a grown ass woman and it was time she acted like one. She was not going to let Jacob hurt her again because she knew now, she could live without him and it wasn't easy but it was manageable. She survived once and she would survive again. True love be damn.

"I told you this was bullshit!" Jacob growled as Edward watch with a small amount of amusement.

"I told you that if you wanted to get your precious wolf back then we would have to draw Victoria out. We would lose if we took the fight to her. We need the advantage of being on our own turf." Edward reminded him of what was it at stake.

"Bella won't agree to it. I know her. She will see through our bullshit story and will outright refuse you." Jacob shook his head back and forth while pacing back and forth.

"Are you sure it's me she will refuse or maybe this is more about "YOU"." Edward snickered.

"Anything that I had or could have had with Bella stop the second my body betrayed itself and allowed that curse to take over my life. I can't have her in my life. She deserves better." Jacob sighed heavily, running his hands over his face as he fought to keep his temper in check and to resist the urge to run out of the office to find Bella. The last hour was the closest thing he could imagine hell would be like. She was so close and yet so far away. He felt her animosity toward him. She was hurt, angry and bitter and it was all his fault.

"I won't disagree with you there. I mean she does deserve the best. Bella is a remarkable young lady. Unlike the other girls of her age, she is quite mature and respectable. However, I think you fear that if Bella knew what you have become she might reject this new Jacob. She worships the past Jacob. I could hear the way her heartbeat when she saw you. She still feels something for you and it goes deeper than disgust. But she is smart enough not to let herself get hurt by you." Edward advised.

He and Bella weren't exactly best friends and they didn't share personal information but in the time he had spoken to her and the background check he ran on her and the private investigator who he still hired to follow her always gave him outstanding reports. She was bright, beautiful and had self-control. If he was human he might fall in love with her himself but he wasn't and like Jacob, he would never bring someone willingly or unwillingly into his life. Much like Jacob his life was changed without his consent and he would never wish this on anyone. This was the one thing that they shared in common. They would never really have true love in their lives.

"I know that." Jacob felt as if his heart was ripping out of his chest as the words Edward spoke sunk into his head.

"So we stick to the plan. We help you and me and when all is said and done we will leave Bella with no memory of what conspired and I will make sure all her dreams come true in her professional life. Love is the only thing I can't buy for her." Edward offers.

"Fine. But I don't honestly know how you are going to persuade her to accept your deal." Jacob threw his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat.

Edward simply smiles at his partner in crime. Together they would both get what they wanted and if they stuck to the plan then there was no reason to fear that Bella Swan would ever learn the truth about either of them and their true nature.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Authors Note: Wow! Thank you guys who are following and leaving such sweet and inspiring reviews! It feels so great to write Fanfic again. I promise I will finish this story. My life is at a pace where I can actually sit in front of my computer screen several nights a week and let my creative juices flow onto the keyboard. I know this could be so much better but I've been so out of practice. Hang in there with me! Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

Bella returns to work an hour later and was relieved to learn that Mr. Cullen and Jacob had left the building. She locks herself up in her office for the rest of the day. Seeing Jacob had sent her spiraling back into the past. Memories, long forgotten, began to surface to the front of her mind. She found some of them bittersweet and others fondly. She missed those days. She missed her Jacob, the best friend. The guy who stood in that office wasn't him. He might have only spoken a few words but she picks up on his mood, his posture and more importantly the way he made her feel and knew he was no longer the same. But neither was she. Everyone eventually changes as life moves forward and circumstances affect your views and outlook on life.

Later when she arrived home, she dropped her purse and briefcase next to the front door, letting her keys drop into the crystal dish and made her way into the kitchen. She opens the cabinet and grab a glass and open a bottle of wine. She didn't drink on a daily routine but today had been incredibly painful. Seeing Jacob just made her remember what she might have had if things had worked out differently. Pouring herself a glass she plops down on the turquoise color sofa and took a long sip of the red wine. Glancing over at the fireplace mantle she smiled sadly at the driftwood picture frame that held a picture of her and Jacob on his eighteenth birthday. It was the only picture she kept of him to remember he did exist and that at one point in her life she was loved and loved.

They were sitting together by a bonfire on the beach, her arms wrap around his neck as he looks deeply into her eyes. It was as romantic as hell. It was perfect. It was gone, completely lost in the past.

Closing her eyes she fought back the tears that threaten to spill out if she let the flood gates to her feelings break open. Taking a deep breath she shoves everything back down, deep inside of her. Standing up she finished her drink in one long gulp and walk to the fireplace, picking up the picture she placed it face down. She couldn't afford to allow herself to get depressed again. She had come too far for that.

Taking her empty glass to the kitchen she decided one more wouldn't hurt. Refilling the glass she walks over to the window and pull back the shades and stared out at the gray color evening sky.

A knock on the door startled her. She rarely if ever had company over. She took another drink before placing her drink on the dark wooded end table and made her way to the front door. She opens the door without thinking about checking to see who was there beforehand. The wine was already dulling her normally alert senses.

Standing in front of her was the last man she expected to see at her home.

Mr. Cullen himself.

"Uh….Hi." Bella stammered.

"Hi. Can I come inside?" Edward asks, his eyes grazing over her body from head to toe.

"I...sure." Bella took a step back and openly gaze up at him with confusion and even a hint of annoyance by his uninvited appearance.

"I'm sorry for just showing up. I felt like we left things unfinished at the office." Edward began to explain why he was invading her privacy.

Bella follows him into the living room where she picks up her glass before sitting down on the couch. She wasn't sure what to say to him. This was a shock having him in her private world. Plus she never saw him outside of the office before.

"Unfinished?" Bella ask.

"I know it must have been a shock to see your friend Jacob after all these years and I wanted to apologize for not forewarning you about his visit." Edward began his rehearsed speech.

"My friend. I guess he was that once upon a time but I think we both know that we went so much deeper than that." Bella replies with a sarcastic smile.

She realizes the man with no feelings looks slightly embarrassed and for some unfathomable explanation she was enjoying the hell out of it. Taking another drink she continued to watch him while he tried to communicate his unwanted presence.

"Yes. I suppose that is true. Again, Bella, I am truly sorry if it bothers you. My intentions were never meant to cause you any discomfort or pain." Edward started with genuine conviction.

However, Bella wasn't ready to give him the peace of mind he was seeking from her. She was still severely pissed at him for bringing someone into her life and practically forcing her to deal with it. It was crystal clear he knew about her past with Jacob and not to give her a heads up was not only unprofessional it was downright sneaky. She was incredibly disappointed in her boss.

She remains silent. Gazing into her near-empty glass she waited to hear the rest of this conversation before she spoke her mind about the subject.

"I brought Jacob because I needed to see for myself if you two were still involved." Edward continues putting his sincerest smile on his face. It was time for him to put into action the plan they all agreed on before he arrived.

"I...why is that any of your business exactly?" Bella frowns up at him, her anger starting to rise as she set the glass down on the table and stood straight up. She glared across the room at him.

Edward was pleasantly surprised to see this side of Bella. It wasn't like he saw her as a complete doormat but in their interactions, she was always meek and calm. It was nice to see there was a little fire underneath her skin. He was starting to see how she and Jacob could have fallen for one another. She had a temper after all but unlike Jacob, she controls hers better.

"On a professional level it's not any of my business but for personal reasons, I need to know. I need your help Bella and for you to be able to fully assist me with this problem I needed you all to myself." Edward started to stumble with his words which were unlike him. He blames it on the lack of feedings he had partaken in of late. Her scent was arousing him in an unexpected way.

"Mr. Cullen you have me so confused." Bella sighed, running her hands up and down her sides nervously.

"Edward. Call me Edward." Edward decided it was time to place them at equal levels. If he was going to be able to persuade her to play her part in their scheme he needed her to believe that their relationship extended beyond boss and employee.

"Edward. Okay. Look I don't know what game you are playing at but none of what you are trying to say to me makes any sense. I ...I mean…" Bella crossed her arms over her chest and sunk her nails in her upper arms. She was trying to sober up. Because this whole situation was not only funny but downright unbelievable.

"If you would just spare me a few minutes I can make sense of it all. Please sit back down." Edward's eyes pointed to the couch behind her.

Bella licks her lips, giving the corner a quick bite before she pressed them firmly together and sat back down.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying I have a certain problem that I feel you and only you are capable of helping me resolve. I found out a couple of months ago that an ex-girlfriend of mine is making plans to try and overtake my companies. She is wise and has the money to back up her plans. She is distraught over our break up and I have tried every means possible to make her see that I think we should both walk away from one another and stop this game we have been playing. She would attack me and then I would attack her. It's been going on for over a year now. At first, it was a way for us both to release some of the hurt we both felt but now it's getting out of control. She literally wants to bankrupt me and have my head on a platter. That is why Jacob is working with me. He is my bodyguard. He is helping me at least stay alive but you...well, you can help me keep my money safe from her." Edward spilled out each choice word. He didn't want to reveal the true nature of Victoria's hate for him or how exactly they were really hurting one another.

Bella was too fragile. She wouldn't understand how his world works or how he might be a monster but he still clung to a small ounce of humanity. It was what kept him from being a true killer unlike his ex-girlfriend Victoria. She couldn't stay on their special diet of animal blood. She tried but failed epically. She put his family and his reputation on the line. Then she went off killing the wrong people and that was how Jacob's curse was triggered. He was trying to protect his people from her savage killings that the news was linking to a serial killer.

"I have never read or heard anything involving you with anyone." Bella thought out loud. She looks at him with doubtful eyes.

"I like it that way. I don't like my personal life to be open for the public to judge me." Edward answer, not completely lying with that statement.

"How exactly can I prevent your ex-girlfriend from getting your money?" Bella continues to question the validity of his plea for assistance.

"So I spoke with my attorney and he explained if I were to get married and put my holdings in my new bride's name it's possible she will see there is no point in trying to steal something I no longer have. The marriage, of course, would be only on paper. There would be no intimacy between us." Edward answer. He watches as what little color she had in her face drain in an instant.

"I...so...marriage...to whom?" Bella shook her head, trying to analyze what he just said and trying to find his true motives for this perplexing offer he was making.

"You. I mean, who else can I trust. You have been doing an outstanding job running my publishing company and not once have you tried to make any deals outside the office or accept any bribes. I feel like I can trust you more than anyone I know." Edward said.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella giggled. She was sure this was some sort of big joke that Jacob was somehow behind. It was just the kind of prank he would play on her.

"No. I'm not. Truly Bella I wouldn't be here bothering with you if I didn't sincerely think you could help me." Edward insisted, showing his disapproval of her lack of concern for him and the lack of trust.

"I'm sorry. I just...we don't even really know one another. I would think you had another friend, female or otherwise that you could ask for this sort of assistance." Bella bit her upper lip, trying to keep back the laughter that was threatening to spill out.

"I do but she wouldn't accept that marriage. She would know it was false. I need her to believe I'm in love with you." Edward revealed the best part of his scheme.

"Come again?" Bella couldn't hold it back and laughter filled the room.

"Is it impossible to imagine you and me having feelings for one another? I mean….I'm an attractive man and you are a beautiful woman and we have known each other for the past two years." Edward pointed out why he felt she was the right person for the job and how their marriage could seem plausible and possibly even believable to the outside world.

"Wow! I mean wow!" Bella took her glass and went to the kitchen to fill it up for the third time that evening. Her day just continues to get stranger by the minute. Her head was spinning but it wasn't just from the effect of the expensive wine. No, this whole situation was causing her to freak the hell out! Was the world about to end, because that was the only way any of this would feel real.

"Bella, trust me I wouldn't attempt to ask you or reveal something so private and embarrassing to my employee unless I deem it completely and utterly necessary." Edward hoped he was playing his role convincing enough.

They needed Bella to marry him so that he would get Victoria to come out of hiding and then they would find the pack member that Jacob was trying to rescue from her cruel torment. Once she shows them her whereabouts they had a plan to kill her once and for all. He had been weak before and it had cost many lives for his failure. He loved Victoria and he took the responsibility for her mistakes and he knew when it was time to kill her it would be one of the worse things he had ever done in the hundred and twenty-four years he had lived.

Bella threw her head back and savor the warm wine as it slid down her throat. She set the glass down and put away the bottle. She knew her limits and if she was going to make a serious decision tonight when being drunk was not wise.

"I still don't understand how me being married to you and having your companies in my name is going to stop a savvy and bitter business lady from taking them over." Bella couldn't shake off the doubt she felt about this scenario.

"She was going to try and sue me but if I have nothing then she gets nothing," Edward explain in the simplest way he could.

"What the hell did you do to this ….girlfriend?" Bella understood the need to get revenge on someone who broke your heart but she would never cause any financial or physical harm to that person.

"She….she broke our agreement and I had no choice but to cut all ties from her. She felt that I should accept her for all her imperfections but there are some bad habits you can't tolerate even if you love the person. She became a danger to herself and to people I care deeply about. I tried. I really did but she refuses to give up the bad habit, forcing me to do what was best for me and refusing her in my life in any capacity." Edward said, he was amazed at how much of the truth he was revealing to her, although she didn't know the true extent of the danger Victoria was to him and his family.

"Yes, I do understand that. I just...I don't know Edward. Marriage is a big deal regardless if it was only from a legal perspective. I want to help you. I don't want to lose my job. I just...I don't know." Bella shrugs her shoulders and empathically smile at him.

"There is one other small matter that might make it all worth it to you." Edward was ready to provide her with a sweet deal that no one could resist, not even saintly Bella.

"We could get a divorce once I know she is over this revenge kick and I will provide you with the publishing company and one million dollars for payment of services." Edward knew she lived for the company and giving her a little play money couldn't hurt. Looking around the apartment he knew she did well but she could always do better.

"Holy shit!" Bella cried out excitedly, covering her potty mouth with her hands as her eyes sprung wide open in shock. At least this time the shock was from something that actually made her happy.

"Does this mean you will give it some serious thought?" Edward smile vigorously.

"I ...I will." Bella nodded her head happily.

"Okay. How about we meet for dinner tomorrow. I will call Liz and set up a time and place for us." Edward offer.

"Sure. Sounds...just awesome." Bella knew it was wrong to be this excited about a fake marriage offer but the reward for doing it was everything she could ever dream about. She loved the company and right now it was the only thing she had in her pathetic life. The thought of running it completely on her own was like the equivalent of winning the state lottery. It was more than awesome it was like sex with the man of your dreams, every day for the rest of your life.

"Good. I will leave. Sorry again to intrude on you." Edward could sense she wanted to hug him but he kept his distance. He fears her touch. Her blood was already singing in his ears. He had almost forgotten how hard it was to be in a room with her for more than a few minutes. It was why he kept their meetings so short and so far apart. She was intoxicating. His own brand of heroin you might say. Her blood was unique because all other humans had a generic smell but not her. She was something entirely different. Not only was her blood unique, her thought or lack of those were too. Edward was a mind reader and there was nothing he couldn't read except her. She was an enigma that excited and frightens him at the same time.

"Okay. Bye." Bella waves her arm while watching the back side of Mr….no Edward stroll down the hallway to the elevator. She wore a smile from ear to ear. Closing the door behind her and locking up she made her way to her room where she change into her silky pajamas and flop down on the bed staring at the ceiling. The day from beginning to end had been a roller coaster of emotions. She wonders if tomorrow would be the same or would she go back to her ordinary life? She found herself hoping it continues to be crazy but in a good way.

Closing her eyes she saw Jacob's face appear in her mind and then all the happiness she felt disappeared. Poof. Just like that. Opening her eyes she felt eerily sick to her stomach. She nearly forgot about the role Jacob play in Edward's scheme. He was Edward's bodyguard. Just how crazy was this ex-girlfriend? Would she need a bodyguard if she married Edward? If the ex was this piss at the man she claims to love she could only imagine what she would want to do to the woman he made a serious commitment to. Yeah, she needed to take a moment and really consider the pros and cons of this scenario before she gave Edward her final answer.

Jacob. Did he know that Edward proposes a fake marriage to her? She needed to talk to Jacob to find out everything that was necessary to make such an important decision. The only problem was, she had no way how to get a hold of him without speaking to Edward himself.

The thought of discussing with Jacob on the matter of a marriage proposal to another man felt incredibly wrong. She still carried feelings for Jacob and if she married Edward she would be forced to see him often and wasn't sure if she could hide those feelings from Jacob, the ex-girlfriend or herself. But she would talk to Jacob, one way or another before she walks blindly into this situation because nothing, not even the company was worth losing her life for. Closing her eyes she fell asleep and for once she didn't have her usual nightmares.

AN: Yes, this is a Jacob/Bella love story. Don't worry peeps they will be together in the end! I just like adding that third wheel to create a little drama but I would never write a story where Bella found a happy ever after with Edward! Thanks again for the lovely reviews and for following my story! Xoxo August


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

Bella race home to change out of her business clothes and got dressed for dinner with Edward. When Liz told her where Edward wanted to meet she knew she would need to dress a little more refined. It was only one of the best restaurants in Seattle. She still wasn't sure if this deal was a wise one. She had so many questions. Of course, talking to Jacob in private was also a necessity before she made her final decision.

On one hand, it would be a great investment. She already ran Cullen Publishing like it was her own. The employees already saw her as the boss so it wouldn't be hard for them to adjust to her being the actual owner. She loved her job. She once wanted to be a writer but she didn't have the commitment it took or the attention span to complete a book. She loved reading and she was good at picking out potential award-winning authors. She had high expectations from her writers and they respected her wisdom, despite the fact that she wasn't a writer herself.

Stepping out of the cab she shivered from the unexpected chill this evening. She was wearing a long sleeve navy dress that clung to her hips. The top went up to her neck but the back dip down, exposing almost all of her backside. She liked this dress because it was classy with a touch of seduction. The hem reaches the top of her knees so her muscular calves were exposed and the cute little black heels she matches with it were only two inches high to prevent her from being her usual clumsy self. Walking into the restaurant she felt the apprehension growing. She just hopes that Edward would understand why she didn't want to rush into this without more answers.

Something warns her that this ex might be more of a threat that he was leading her to believe. If he required Jacob as a bodyguard then Edward must feel in grave danger. Why would she want to put herself in the direct line of this psychotic bitch? No money in the world was worth dying over. However, if Edward felt that this was a sure way to get her off of his back then marrying Edward, even if temporary, could be beneficial to both parties.

Edward was at the door and greeted her at once. The hostess sets them down in a private room. Bella tried to keep a smile on her face but she was shaking like a leaf inside. This wasn't her world. No amount of money could make her feel like she belongs among the rich. She was a simple small town girl at heart.

"You look amazing." Edward cooed as his eyes lit up, displaying his honest approval of her attire.

"Thank you," Bella mumbled under her breath. She licks her ruby color lips and forces her smile to widen.

"I think I need to see you out of the office more." Edward flirted.

Bella was taken back by his unusual charisma. Normally Mr. Cullen lacks any signs of life. He was cold and direct. She wonders if this was his way of just trying to charm her into agreeing to his deal.

"I ...maybe." Bella wasn't sure how to respond. She wasn't good at flirting. It was one of the many reasons she didn't date. She lacks the social skills most women were born with.

"I took the liberty of ordering dinner for us already. The Chef said it should be ready very soon." Edward informs her.

Bella nodded her head in agreement.

She wonder why he did that? How would he know if she would like the food he chose? What about food allergies? She hopes he wouldn't be like this if she agreed to the marriage. She savors her independence. She wouldn't let him or anyone take it away from her. She didn't need a man in order to feel complete. The break up with Jacob taught her that lesson.

"So how were things at work today?" Edward questions, trying to make small talk.

"It was fine. I had a few meetings with the art department and talk to the accounting department about the changes you wanted to be made." Bella answer.

"Good. Oh here is the wine." Edward smiles politely to the waiter as he approaches the table with the expensive red wine. Edward hopes she like his choice. He didn't enjoy alcohol. It took a lot of alcohol to get a vampire wasted and that only lasted for a short while. One of the negative perks of being immortal.

"Thank you." Bella accepted her glass and took a small taste, giving the waiter a nod of approval.

After he left Bella decided to make her move and ask some questions of her own.

"Where is Jacob tonight?" Bella notices he wasn't in the room and she didn't see him outside of the restaurant either.

"He is close by," Edward admitted.

"Oh. Well, speaking of Jacob I was wondering what sort of threat did this ex make that you feel requires a bodyguard?" Bella blared away.

"Victoria. That's her name. Victoria has a crazy bad temper. In our time together she would ….well...she threw things and hit me when we had disagreements."

"Could you not prevent her from doing that?"

"I tried. Trust me I tried. Victoria was spoiled. She is used to getting what she wants when she wants it. She is fearless. It was an attractive quality when we first met but over time I saw that it was also lethal. She doesn't know when to quit. When to let go. She is like a dog with a bone. I wish she would just ….move on." Edward found himself sharing something so personal. He didn't even talk to his family about Victoria. Victoria had managed to push them away while they were together and now he regretted the damage that was irreparable.

"So she thinks by trying to sue you and taking your wealth will somehow ease her pain or perhaps make you suffer enough that you will run back to her." Bella was truly confused about this woman's motivation. Victoria sounded like she needed to be locked up in a padded room.

"You know at first I thought she was doing it to hurt me. To punish me. But now I think she has just gone insane." Edward confess.

" I don't know if I can be a party to that. I mean, I truly want to help you and the offer you made was a dream come true but I fear this woman and I haven't even met her." Bella confided.

"I know. I completely understand that. Your a rational young woman and that is one of the things I admire about you. You are not reckless. You look at the problem and you try to see all the potential outcomes before you make a decision. I know me asking this of you is putting you in a difficult situation. I am….well...at the point where I don't know what else to do." Edward looks sadly at her.

Bella saw the waiter approaching their table and decided to remain silent until they were alone once again. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he has chosen her something she actually likes. It was sweet and yet scary as hell. Was he having her investigated? How else would he know so much about her?

"Did I make a good choice?" Edward asks, watching her face intently to see her true reaction.

The scintillating smell of the lamb salad with fregola was mouth watering. There was no way in hell he could have possibly known it was one of her favorites. She enjoys cooking and recently she experimented with this exact recipe but it didn't turn out as well as it should.

"How? Are you having someone following me?" Bella looks stunned. She stared at him with disbelief. She knew the answer already but she wanted to see if he would tell her the truth.

"Yes. I did." Edward admitted to his crime.

"Why?" Bella gasp.

"First of all, you run my business. I need to know if you are someone I can trust. Secondly, when I was contemplating asking you for your assistance I felt I needed to get to know who you really were. I needed to know everything I could about your past and your present before I handed over my company to you and give you complete access to my entire wealth." Edward pointed out all the important reasons a man like himself would do such a thorough background on one of his employees. He knew she felt like he had invaded her privacy. It felt a slight stalkerish but it was a necessary evil.

"You know you could have asked me." Bella rolled her eyes and bit down on the corner of her lip. She was embarrassed. How much exactly did he know?

"Did you know about my connection with Jacob before you hired him?" Bella ask.

"Yes." Edward again decided to be somewhat honest. Of course, he knew who Jacob was before he met Bella but if he told her that Jacob was the main reason he hired her to begin with she might be insulted and then her temper would flare up. They weren't really in the right location for him to confess everything to her.

"Does Jacob know about our arrangement?" Bella held her breath in anticipation for this answer. So far, Edward had been completely honest with her. He was gaining her trust up til now but would he pass this final test?

At last, the question Edward hope she wouldn't ask was out in the open. He wanted to answer her honestly but he really needed her to agree to this arrangement. It was important that they capture Victoria and kill her. The longer she remains unseen, the more bodies that would pile up.

"He knows I need you to help me." Edward answers cautiously.

"But does he know you want me to marry you?" Bella push. She had a gut-wrenching feeling he didn't.

"No. He thinks I'm just asking you to sign over everything with no strings attached." Edward sigh.

"I see." Bella remains quiet while she ate her salad. It was heavenly. She noted that Edward was barely touching his food and he had taken only one sip of his wine. She finishes her glass and pushes her plate aside. She knew he was hoping she might give him an answer before the end of the evening.

Discovering that Jacob was unaware of the marriage proposal made her feel a tinge of enjoyment. Much like this Victoria she wanted to hurt the man who hurt her so deeply. It would serve Jacob right, learning his employer married his ex-lover. How would he react? Could he handle being her bodyguard? Why did she care? It was selfish and petty to think such things but ever since she saw Jacob she felt this incredible urge to lash out at him.

"Do you think this would affect Jacob's employment to you?" Bella wonders out loud.

"I...not sure." Edward knew it would piss him off but he also knew Jacob was motivated to find Victoria and to kill her with his own bare hands if he could.

"Will I be provided with a bodyguard of my own? Or will Jacob be protecting me too?" Bella wiped her moist lips with the soft napkin and placed it on the table.

"Which would suit you?" Edward asks curiously.

"I don't care. I just figure if Victoria is a threat to you she isn't actually going to be too keen about me." Bella noted.

"I guess Jacob would be suitable if you are sure you are okay with it."

Edward wonder how this would affect Jacob? He knew Jacob hated this plan and when he discovers that Edward married Bella he was definitely going to be angry as hell with him. However, marrying Bella would be the key to really pissing Victoria off. She would want Bella dead. Edward could count on her to come out hiding for sure. Then they could kill her and he would follow through with his promise and divorce Bella. Once that was accomplished then Jacob would perhaps be able to forgive him for his treachery.

"It's not a problem for me." Bella shrugs her shoulders, trying to act like Jacob was insignificant.

But she wasn't fooling Edward, he could hear the pitter patter of her heartbeat whenever Jacob was mention. He just hopes that Bella didn't try to convince Jacob to be a part of her life again. Edward stops his negative thoughts. He reminded himself that Bella knew nothing of Jacob's world and if she did, there was no doubt in his mind she would run away, far away from it.

"However, I would like an opportunity to talk to him. Privately." Bella locks eyes with Edward. She wasn't going to reveal the marriage proposal but she wanted to see if Jacob could stand being in the same room with her and if he was willing to protect her from the crazy, Victoria.

"I can make that arrangement." Edward agrees. His stomach knotted up. He wonder if she was going to spill the news about his marriage proposal?

"Good. I guess that's my cue to go now." Bella smiles warmly and stood up.

Edward enjoys being around her. Their conversations were calming for the most part. There was no extra chatter, no voices in her head, so it felt like just two normal people having a casual conversation. Being around Bella made him feel almost human.

"Good night." Edward flash her a genuine smile that lit up his eyes.

Bella forces her legs to move forward and leave the restaurant with her head held high. She didn't fear Edward as she had in the past but she was still aware that Mr. Cullen was hiding something from her and hopefully Jacob might be able to shed some light or give her a clue to solve the mystery of her odd but handsome employer.

Jacob stood across the street watching the Restaurant's entrance in a private spot while Bella and Edward discuss his sordid deal. He hated that Edward insisted that it had to be Bella who brought Victoria out of hiding. It was hard enough being near the Vampire's world and adding Bella to the mix was only making things harder and not to mention more dangerous for all of those involved. Jacob's wolf wanted to protect Bella more than killing Victoria. Even with the distance between them at the moment, his wolf was already clawing and anxious wanting to be with her. He refuses to let his dark side come out to play. Not now.

No, he could never let Bella see the other side of the man he had become. He wanted her to remember the boy she fell in love with and sadly the same one who broke her heart. It killed him then and it was killing him now. He could feel her pain and disappointment. She would want answers. Answers he could never honestly give her. He made a vow to protect his pack and their legends.

Taking a deep, long sniff he smelled the scent of another vampire nearby. It was a smell you couldn't miss. It was so sweet it was sickening. It made his wolf angry. He understood the animals need to fight, to protect and kill anything that was a threat to those he loves. But right now they were in a heavy populated area and if he let it loose then his secret would be exposed and he would have to deal with something far more dangerous than Victoria. Carlisle had already revealed to him about the Volturi and the threat they would be to his people if it was ever learned that they truly existed. Not to mention they prided themselves in keeping all supernatural beings hidden from the rest of the world.

Sniffing again, he looks toward where the scent was coming from and thought he spied a red-headed female walking down the street but he knew now wasn't the time to go after her. No. He had to be patient. He would need a lot of help taking a vampire as old as Victoria down. She had already proven twice now that she was smart and fast.

Suddenly a new titillating scent replaces the gross sweet one. It was from Bella. He saw her walk out of the restaurant. She looks gorgeous. She also looks determine. What was going on with her and Edward? Something, perhaps his instincts, was warning him not to let his guard down when it came to Edward and his purpose for using Bella to draw out their mutual enemy. When it came to Vampires, no matter if they had a sign a truce with his ancestors, you should never trust them. Especially not this one. His love or obsession for Victoria nearly destroy the family who he had been with since he died and became immortal. In fact, it was his own family that warns Jacob if he chose to help Edward to be cautious and always alert.

Bella rode away in a cab and a second later his phone rang. It was from Edward.

"Hello." Jacob answer.

"I think she is willing to agree but she wants to meet with you first." Edward informs him.

"When?" Jacob closed his eyes. His heart hammer anxiously. He wanted to see her but he had to face the reality that the more they were around one another the higher the risk to make a mistake and reveal too much.

"It's up to you but I think you should do it soon before she changes her mind." Edward advised him.

"Okay." Jacob hung up the phone and look up at the star-filled sky.

He knew what his mission was about and whose life hung in the balance if he didn't go along with this. Still, it didn't make any of this easy or less painful. Knowing he had to lie and convince her that Edward was a decent man she could trust made him want to vomit. If the situation didn't involve rescuing someone very special to him and whom he vowed to protect with his own life, he would tell Bella to run like hell and never look back because Edward Cullen was not a wealthy businessman like they had her believing, no he was the demon, pure evil in the disguise of an angel.

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews! They keep me motivated! I hope you are enjoying the story. I promise this will start to pick up real fast. This won't be a long thought out storyline. LOL. Again, it's been fun writing after all this time. Xoxo August


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

Bella arranged to meet Jacob at the city park the following day. She was surprised he call minutes after she met with Edward. Edward was dead serious about making this business deal happen. Bella wasn't sure if she was impressed or nervous about his intense determination.

Sitting at her favorite bench she watches as children play on the playground and listen to the sound of the water fountain behind her. Today was one of those rare sunny days in a city notorious for being gloomy most days. She leans her head back, basking in the wonderful sun rays and felt her body relaxing despite the inner battle. She was excited and apprehensive to see Jacob. She misses his face, his adorable smile and the wonderful warm sound of his voice.

"Hello, Bella," Jacob said on cue as if he could hear her thoughts.

"Jacob." Bella opens her eyes and looks up at the tall muscular man before her.

Time had been extremely good to Jacob. He was maturing into an amazingly attractive man. She felt her mouth water as her eyes linger over his body from head to toe. She definitely misses this adrenaline rush when he was close to her. Their physical attraction was never lacking, even when they were only friends.

"It's a nice day," Jacob noted, shoving his hands in his back pockets of the dark denim jeans.

"Yes, it is." Bella agreed, pressing her lips together not quite smiling but not frowning either.

"What do you need from me?" Jacob decided to just ask the million dollar question that he needed the answer to so they could move forward with the plan.

"I need….no I want to know if this deal Edward is offering me worth the risk." Bella wanted to ask a more personal question but decided to hold back for now.

She could see he was fighting to remain calm. She senses he was uncomfortable with their closeness which was perplexing to her. Jacob was always confident. It used to annoy her. He always felt so natural in his own skin. Bella was the one who was always finding issues with her physical form. She was the one who requested the lights be off when they made out.

"Risk? How are you at risk?" Jacob asks curiously.

"If you were hired to be Edward's bodyguard then wouldn't I be in danger of an attack by Victoria?" Bella pointed out the obvious threat.

"I...perhaps." Jacob chews on the corner of his lip, his head lowering as he stares at the tip of his boot.

"How bad could this woman be? Did she like hire assassins after him?" Bella snorted.

"She has put a hit on him," Jacob replied honestly.

Bella's eyes widen with fear. Victoria was truly one pissed off female.

"How is it that you haven't caught her or the law for that matter?"

"It's not that simple. We have to prove without a shadow of a doubt that she was behind it. She is ….extremely smart." Jacob held back from exposing just how smart she was. He didn't want Bella to know too much or she would become smart enough to back out of this deal real fast. Although it was for the best, her best, he needed to get his pack member back and right now this was the only course of action to help him achieve the necessary goal.

"You both keep using that adjective to describe Victoria. It makes me wonder if she is that clever how you both think she is going to believe that Edward gave me everything because he loves me?"

Jacob felt as if he had been punch in the stomach by the hooves of a horse. What was she talking about? Why would they want Victoria to believe Edward had feelings for Bella? The plan was just to make her think he move on so she would confront Edward about being with a human.

"Love? How is giving you his wealth necessarily a sign he loves you?" Jacob ask.

"Well, if he is willing to marry me wouldn't he have feelings for me?" Bella scoff.

"WHAT?" Jacob cried out, his eyes exposing the shock he was feeling.

"I thought you knew about it?" Bella frown at him.

"NO! I knew he was trying to give you his companies and hoping that she would get jealous enough to confront him or come after him but he never shared anything about marriage with me." Jacob explain.

Bella studied his face and saw the depth of disgust and shock he felt at the thought of her marrying Edward.

Bella felt a twinge of joy as she saw him trying to wrap his brain around the thought of her with Edward. She knew it was petty to feel this way but it did give her some satisfaction at seeing how much it hurt him. She wanted him to hurt. He hurt her, after all, and it was only fair he suffer.

"I have agreed to the marriage." Bella decided to push the knife in his gut a little deeper as his face continues to expose his pain.

Jacob ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes, he leans his head back and took several deep breathes. He had to keep his shit together but the thought of her marrying that bloodsucker made his blood boil and his wolf struggling to come undone and kick Edward's ass.

"Are you crazy? Why? Why would you marry a man you barely know?" Jacob asks, his voice deep and raw with disbelief. He didn't want to come straight out and call her stupid but he was thinking it.

How could Bella be so naive? This was totally fucking unbelievable to him. Bella wasn't supposed to be intimately involved with Edward, physical or emotional. She was just supposed to be the bait to draw Victoria out. This was going too damn far and he was going to put a halt to the plan if Edward thought he was going to play the role of dutiful husband to his Bella.

If Jacob couldn't have Bella there was no damn way he was going to let her get involved with a supernatural being. His painful sacrifice was to keep her safe. There was no way in hell he would let her tie herself to Edward, to a vampire, who had no soul.

"You seem okay with Edward being my boss and handing me over his entire wealth but not pleased at the thought of him also granting me his last name and hand in marriage." Bella snicker, wrapping her arms over her chest, lifting her chin and glaring at him with pure stubbornness.

"You do know none of this is real, right? I mean, he doesn't love you, Bella. He just wants to get the crazy ass bitch off his back. Once we ki….remove her from his life then he won't need you. He will take back everything and you will go on with your life without him in it." Jacob's voice rose as his temper flare to life.

Bella could feel the waves of anger flowing out of him. He was furious with her. Bella wanted to scream at him. How dare him to act as if he had any say in anything she did in her life. He gave up that opportunity, no he threw it away. He told her he wanted her to move on and now she was. Okay, so it wasn't a real relationship but it was a good start at seeing what it was like to be with someone else. Someone who she knew right from the start what to expect. No surprises.

"I am fully aware of my agreement with Edward. He let me know up front that this entire arrangement was temporary. The marriage anyways. I still keep the publishing company and the money he offers for payment. Edward hasn't lied to me. There will be no shock or tears when we part ways." Bella stood up and took a step closer to him. She could see it made him uneasy and that only encourage her to take another step closer. She smiled sadly at him.

"You left me. You moved on without me. You broke promises to me, Jacob. You have no right to stand there and judge me." Bella pokes his chest with her finger.

"You are absolutely right. I am not judging you. I just wanted to warn you of what you were walking into." Jacob took a few steps back. Her anger mix with pain put off a scent that was enticing his wolf. Despite his anger and disgust at the thought of her with Edward, Jacob still wanted more than anything to pull her into his arms and tell her the truth about everything but he couldn't.

"Look at me, Jacob. Tell me why we can't be together?" Bella heard the words vomiting out of her mouth before she could close it.

Being so close to him, feeling the warmth of his body and hearing the love in his voice made her go stupid. She knew on a certain level Jacob was hiding something from her and nothing she said or did would get him to reveal it until he wanted to. It was a fact she knew from past experience. She couldn't imagine anything so bad that would keep her from loving him. Why couldn't he just push the wall between them down and be with her? She wasn't vain but she also wasn't blind so she saw the longing in his eyes. He still wanted her even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

"It's too late for us." Jacob sighs heavily, his eyes darkening as he disappointed her again.

"It's never too late for us. I ...I would…" Bella tried to find the right words to express how much she still loves him even if he had hurt her in the past. She would take another risk at loving him if he would give her the chance.

"Don't. Stop. Please. I have a job that needs my full attention right now. If you agreed to this arrangement with Edward then I have to protect you. I need to fully focus on that. I can't be thinking about us, it's not safe." Jacob explain.

"What if I said no to Edward? If I walk away from him and everything he is offering to be with you, would you do it?" Bella asks her voice pleading with him to be with her. To start over and give them a second chance.

"I...I...no. I can't." Jacob shook his head, pushing away the urge to scream "yes" and pull her in his arms and kiss her all over. He couldn't be with her no matter what. Killing vampires were dangerous and pulling someone like Bella into that world was just selfish and suicidal.

Tears filled her eyes as she stood silent. Her heart was breaking and she was so angry at herself more than him. She took the risk and it was her fault this go round. She was completely and utterly humiliated. The only thing she could do at that point was turn and quietly walk away as dignified as possible.

###########################################################

Victoria stares into the dark eyes of her little she-wolf and smiled evilly.

"They think they are so damn clever." Victoria snarled.

"What do you mean?" Reilly ask.

Victoria looks at the young virile man with contempt. The newborn was biting at the bit to do her bidding. Normally a young plaything such as Reilly would have been peachy to have around but she had been with far better and she was no longer happy with playthings. No, she wanted a man. A real man. Reilly just wasn't enough to keep her pleased. His eagerness was a turn-off. She prefers the battle of the mind that she had with Edward. He was a challenge in every way. It took her years to break down his defenses and to wrap her wicked ways around his mind and heart. It was also more difficult due to his power of reading minds. She had to stay one step ahead of him at all times in order to win him over into believing she had given up human blood.

The only thing she hadn't plan on was falling insanely in love with him. Life was just not the same without him in it. To live eternal life without the perfect mate was boring, dead flat boring. She was miserable. She didn't like being miserable. She wanted to feel alive again or at least as alive as a vampire could feel.

She was willing to do anything and everything to win him back even if it meant by force. One way or another she would get him back into her life and back into her bed.

"Edward has returned to me. I'm not stupid I know he has some sort of plan in play. He wants her." Victoria licks her ruby red lips as she contemplated taking another feeding off the already weaken wolf.

She only kept the wolf around in hopes that Edward would try and rescue the poor thing. He was always a sucker for the downtrodden. Leah was part of the wolf pack back home and she knew his family had a truce in place with them. In order to keep war at bay, he would have to do everything possible to get the wolf back, alive, to keep his precious little family safe from the rest of the pack.

"Why is she so important?" Reilly rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Because they are our enemy. His family has a truce with them. If he wants to keep his family safe from attack then he has to return her." Victoria explain.

"Why do you care if his family is safe or not?" Reilly frown while pacing back and forth nervously.

"I don't. But he does. I want him to suffer like he made me suffer." Victoria's nostrils flared as the memory of the heartache she felt when Edward first tried to kill her came to mind.

"Then kill her already."

"Shut your mouth. You don't tell me what to do!" Victoria grasps her young one by the neck and shoves him up against the wall. She stared into his beady red eyes and trembled as the anger she felt roll off in waves. She wouldn't let Reilly or any other man tell her what she should or shouldn't do. She was stronger than Reilly and could kill him easily but at the moment she needed him to remain by her side. Releasing him she took a few steps back and smiled softly at the young man.

"I'm sorry Victoria. I just...I fear you still love him." Reilly apologizes for stepping out of line.

"What if I do? What does it matter to you?" Victoria snap.

"I don't understand why you want someone who can't see how magnificent you are. He should be here begging for you to take him back." Reilly cried out.

"Oh, he will. Trust me he will. Time and patience I have plenty of." Victoria cock an eyebrow as she watches the frighten wolf roll into a fetal position in the corner of the room.

"Then what?" Reilly asks the question that was burning a hole into his brain. He loved Victoria and worship her and he wasn't willing to let Edward come strolling back into her life and destroy what they shared.

"Then….nothing for you to worry about." Victoria smiles happily. She couldn't let Reilly see just how loathsome he was to her. Once he was no longer needed she would end his pitiful existence and leave with her beloved soul mate, Edward and no one or nothing would ever come between them again.

AN: My vampires suck blood like normal vampires. Sorry for the delay. Busy week. Hope you enjoy it and keep the wonderful feedback coming. It brightens my day and keeps me motivated to write more. Xoxo August


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **

Bella look over the contract for the umpteenth time. She wanted to sign it and be done with it but something was holding her back. She couldn't shake the feeling of pending doom. She knew logically this was an awesome deal for her but her talk with Jacob still had her heart wondering if they had a shot in the future. This marriage was fake. Jake knew it. She knew it. Edward knew it. So it wasn't like she was betraying Jacob by loving another man. Perhaps once they caught Victoria she could be with Jacob at last. He would be no use to Edward and he wouldn't need to concentrate on protecting her either.

However, she suspected he would just find another lame excuse to keep his distance from her. Feeling anxious and scared she swallow the glass of wine in one long gulp. Edward wanted this deal finalized today so they could be married tomorrow. She wasn't sure what the rush was about. Would Victoria truly believe they were a happy couple in love? She seriously doubted it. As a woman herself, she didn't believe Jacob when he said they couldn't be together. She knew in her heart that he was holding something back, something he fears would cause her to dislike him if she knew the truth.

Picking up the ballpoint pen she signs her name on the pages tab with yellow sticky notes. She was going to go forward with this plan. She didn't have anything else to look forward to. If Jacob was going to keep lying to himself and to her then all she had left was her career. The risk of Victoria harming her seem less important at the moment. She might be alive but days like today she felt dead inside. Without Jacob, without love what was the point of living anymore? Besides Jacob would be there to protect her and that gave her just enough courage to follow through with all of this.

Slipping the documents back into the envelope she opens her office door and handed it to the courier who had been patiently waiting on her for the past hour and a half.

Closing the door she braces herself up against it, slowly sliding down until she set on the floor. Tears stream down her face. She hated how much she wanted Jacob and pray he would understand why she was doing this. It almost felt as if she was selling her soul but the money and the business were too enticing to let the opportunity pass her by.

All she had now was a wealth she would have to work ten times harder to keep. No one to celebrate with, no one to confide in, and more importantly no one to share her happiness with. She never felt more alone than she did at this moment.

Wiping away the tears she pushes herself up off the floor. Taking her cell phone out of her pocket she texted Edward letting him know the contract was on it's way to his penthouse. A couple of minutes later she received a reply back.

_**Wonderful. Be at my penthouse tomorrow at noon. Any special requests for the wedding? Any guest you would like to invite? **_

Bella rolls her eyes sarcastically. Requests? Guests? Did he forget who he was marrying? With all the background checks he no doubt ran on her, he should know by now she had no outside life, outside of work. As far as requests she could only think of one. That the groom is Jacob and not Edward. Knowing that wasn't going to happen she had nothing else to wish for.

_**No. A quick ceremony will suffice. Thank you for asking. **_

Bella set the phone in her purse, grab her keys and walk out of the office. She was going to take the rest of the day off. She earn it. She was going to go pamper herself before she officially became the fake wife of Edward Cullen. This was her last day being a single woman until the forthcoming divorce.

Leaving the office she felt slightly less stressed about the upcoming event but in the back of her mind she knew tomorrow would come and it was too late to change her mind.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Jacob growls loudly as he stood inches away from Edward. He wanted to yank off Edward's head.

"Victoria won't believe I gave my entire wealth to a woman who works for me. I wanted to make this con more believable. She knows I have a weakness for humans. It's plausible I could love a human female. It will only enrage her more." Edward pointed out his main purpose behind the marriage with Jacob's childhood sweetheart.

"You are using Bella as bait. I can't….no I won't let her die at the hands of Victoria. I'm warning you now Edward I will kill Victoria. You might hope to somehow lock her away until she comes to her senses but I'm telling you that woman...that thing doesn't want to be like you or your family. She isn't wired like you. There is no humanity left in Victoria, Edward." Jacob shouted.

He was tired of Edward thinking there was some way to change Victoria. His love obviously wasn't enough the first time around. Why was he so hell-bent on making Victoria into something she wasn't? He needed to cut his ties with the crazy bitch. Jacob knew the heart-wrenching pain you had to endure to walk away from the only thing that matter the most in your life but he did it. He loved Bella more than himself and his own desires.

Jacob was going to kill Victoria if she laid one finger on Bella. If Edward got in his way then he would kill him too, truce or not.

"I know Jacob. I already know what needs to be done. I just ask that when that final moment comes it be me that kills her. She deserves to die at my hands, not yours." Edward sighed.

"I can't make you any promises." Jacob answer.

Edward knew Jacob was only being honest so he didn't let his anger his show.

"I promise once Victoria is dead I will divorce Bella." Edward assures his partner.

"Oh I know you will or else I will make her a widow." Jacob warns, but his eyes showed a hint of humor.

The two of them both knew that Edward didn't love Bella and he didn't want to be attached to a human wife.

"Understood." Edward chuckle.

Jacob left the room. He needed to prepare for the worst. He also needed to call home and tell the pack where he was at, at rescuing Leah. If something happens to him he needed them to be prepared for revenge. Victoria would come after them. She would know they were his one weakness. Taking Leah was her leverage over him or so she thought. He was going to find Leah, dead or alive and bring her home where she belongs.

"What's wrong?" Jasper watched as Alice froze in midstep on their way back from a hunt. She seems to be lost in thought. He knew that this meant she was having an unexpected vision. She could sometimes force the visions when she required it but other times they just pop up in her head with no warning.

"I can't believe it." Alice gasp.

"What?" Jasper asks curiously.

"Edward. Edward is going to marry Jacob's imprint." Alice answer with fire in her eyes.

"His what?" Jasper ask.

"Jacob. Jacob has an imprint. I don't think he knows it. I mean...none of them truly know about it." Alice scoff at the lack of knowledge the shifters seem to have about their own species.

"What is an imprint and why is Edward marrying Jacobs?" Jasper was enthralled by the news.

"An imprint is like a perfect soul mate for the wolf. They were destined to be together. He will protect her above all others. When they make the imprint official she will forever be connected to his wolf. He will sense her every need. It's quite beautiful actually." Alice smiled sadly.

"You might not be my imprint but I think we were destined to be together and I know I do my best to meet all your needs." Jasper teased, nipping her ear lobe playfully.

"Yes, yes you do darling. But Edward is messing with fate. Victoria is screwing up his life. We need to go to him. Victoria sees through Edward. She will be one step ahead of anything he and Jacob have planned." Alice warns.

"I must say I'm curious to meet the human female that has Edward marrying her." Jasper admits as he follows Alice home to pack.

Bella arrives home to find several packages had been delivered.

"Thanks, Mr. Crosby." Bella thank her landlord for holding the boxes in his office.

"No problem." Mr. Crosby smiles happily at his favorite tenant.

Bella closes the door and put the slim white boxes on her table. Opening the first one she inhaled sharply. A beautiful ivory dress with intricate pearls and lace cover the entire dress. Bella gently pulls it out and place it up against her slender frame and felt a warm tingling sensation as she looks down at the gorgeous but simple wedding dress. It no doubt cost a small fortune. She chewed on the inside of her lower lip to prevent a smile from plastering her face. She knew it was ridiculous to be happy over a gift that was just for show but it had been such a long time since she received anything so lovely.

Taking the dress with her she strolls to her room to stand in front of the mirror and feels her heart leap with joy. It was definitely by far the most beautiful and expensive piece of clothing she would ever own.

Remembering there were two more boxes she carefully sets the dress on her bed and runs back into the other room like a child on Christmas morning. Rubbing her hands together eagerly she let out a long breathe and open the next box and found a pair of beautiful white satin shoes with pearls in the shape of a flower. They were perfect for the dress. Putting the box down she looks at the final smaller box and picks it up with trembling hands. She instinctively knows this box holds something even more special.

Opening it up she sees the blue velvet interior and then the most perfect pearl necklace and earrings set nuzzle inside. She closes the box, letting out a small squeak. She had never owned any real jewelry before. The only thing worth anything was a gold chain her father bought her for college graduation that held a pendant that once belonged to her grandmother Swan. It was a family heirloom. It was valuable due to personal feelings, not actual monetary value.

Closing her eyes she tried to push out all the excitement she was feeling. None of this was real. Edward wasn't the love of her life and all these beautiful gifts were all just for her to play the role of his wife. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides it wasn't Edward she dreams of as her Prince Charming, no that role was for Jacob and he didn't want to play the part.

Taking the boxes to her room she set them down carefully and walk out of the room. There was no reason for her to feel giddy. No. She had signed a contract to give away her freedom, although temporarily, to a man who was using her to bait his ex to come after him so he could trap her and be rid of her once and for all. It was sad. It was horrible but she was willing to do it to gain so much more for herself. Bella felt awful. She felt like pure evil.

The knock on her door pulled her out of her self pity mood.

Going to the door she checks through the peephole. She needed to be more careful about opening the door these days, now more than ever.

It was Jacob. Why in the world was he here now? It was too late for her to change her mind. The deal was signed and delivered. Brushing her hair back and taking a deep breath she opens the door.

"Hello, Jacob." Bella's voice quivered.

Jacob smiles gently at her but his eyes showed the depth of sadness he was feeling. Bella knew him too well for him to hide such emotions from her.

"Hi, Bella." Jacob walks by her, not waiting for her to invite him inside.

Bella was curious about what had him acting so strange.

"Are you okay?" Bella asks as she follows him into her living room area.

"No. I hate what you are doing." Jacob admits.

"I know. I do too actually." Bella confides.

Jacob is happy to hear that she feels the same as him.

"I came by to inform you that after today you will be moving in with Edward." Jacob hated being the messenger but it was important to have both her and Edward under the same roof if he was going to help capture Victoria plus it gave the impression that the two of them were intimately together. It would send Victoria over the edge and hopefully she would be so pissed she would make a huge mistake.

"Oh. I ...what about my apartment?" Bella hated the thought of losing her home. She lived here for several years and was comfortable with the neighborhood.

"It's only temporary of course, like your marriage." Jacob wanted to vomit. Just the thought of Bella being a Cullen made his insides burn with lava-like heat from the inside out.

"Oh. True. Good." Bella sigh with relief.

"I suggest you pack anything important you will need. I will have the movers pick it up after the wedding."

"Okay." Bella nodded her head.

"Did you cut your hair?" Jacob saw something was different about her the moment his eyes laid on her.

"I had it layered." Bella answers. She is surprised at how he would notice a small detail in her appearance.

"Spa day?" Jacob's eyes glance at her manicured fingernails.

"Yeah. Since I wasn't having a fake bachelorette party on my last day of being single I decided to splurge a special day to pamper myself." Bella explained, with a sheepish grin.

"You deserve it. You always deserve the best." Jacob smiled warmly at her, his wolf was pushing him to get closer to her. Without thought about the danger, he walks up to her and pulled her into his arms. Holding her, he felt like the young boy who was once innocent and worry-free. Her arms felt like home, like paradise and he wishes more than anything he could stay there forever.

Bella felt like butter melting on a hot biscuit as she savors the warmth of his muscular taunt body against hers. All her worries wash away and were replaced with a serene loving emotion that was more intense than she remembers. She wanted nothing more than to stay right there in his arms, forever and ever.

Jacob knew in the back of his mind this was an enormous mistake but he let his guard down and let his wolf have what he wanted. If things went wrong and he died at Victoria's hands then this might be the last chance he had at feeling her love one last time. Her body scream with need and Jacob always wanted to give her what she needed and tonight he was going to let his wolf win this battle.

"Bella, I want you to know that I want you. I truly do. But tonight can only happen this once. Do you understand?" Jacob took a deep breath as he waited for her answer. A tiny part of him hopes she turns him away but a bigger part of him wanted her so badly that he knew if he did die he would leave this world as the happiest man alive.

"I agree." Bella sob into his chest.

She understood what he was offering her and although she knew the cost to her heart, she didn't care. Today, she sold her soul not once but twice and tomorrow she would deal with those consequences but not tonight. No, tonight she would let herself do what she desired and tomorrow she would deal with reality.

AN: Thanks to those who have been giving me such great feedback. Also to the "Guest" who said this story was "CRAP" compared to my past stories, I warn you from the start that I was out of practice. Oh well, can't make everyone happy. Plus I'm not doing this for monetary gain or popularity but more for fun for myself and I will say I do enjoy knowing there are a few out there that enjoy my crazy imagination as much as myself. Sorry for leaving you here but I have to go on Spring Break with my daughter and promise that the next chapter will be filled with some hot and heavy Jacob/Bella lovemaking. Xoxo August


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **

Without a word said between them they both began to slowly undress until they both stood completely naked in front of one another. Eyes lock with matching need and desire.

Jacob had dreamed of this moment a million times over the past four years. He promises himself he wouldn't come all over like an inexperienced and excited seventeen-year-old boy. He learns a lot about patience over the years. He wanted Belle to remember this moment for the rest of her life because he was sure as hell would. No other woman would ever compare to her, his first true love.

Taking her slender, trembling hand in his large callous hand he led her to the bedroom. His eyes spied the wedding dress. His first instincts were to shred it in a million pieces but he held back. Tonight was just about the two of them and the love they would always share.

Releasing her hand he lifted the dress off of the bed and carefully laid it on a chair in the corner of the room. He turns and saw her eyes were glistening with tears. He wonders were they tears of happiness or fear?

Taking her hand again he led her to the bed, easing her down on it. He knew her being so exposed made her feel vulnerable but to him, it was the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever seen. She was his and he was hers.

He leaned in and nuzzled his nose against her sex, breathing in her scent and burning it into his memory. Normally, she would shy away from such intimacy, but tonight she seems to have less concern with modesty and then he heard himself groan. The sound rumbled and vibrated on her flesh.

Bella closed her eyes and sank her fingers into his hair. She was swept away in pure bliss just from the nearness of his body to hers. She wouldn't let her own insecurities ruin this moment between them.

He nudges her sweet spot as he dragged her scent in with an audible breath again. And when he opens her silky lady lips with his tongue, gliding between them to taste her, she let out a soft strangled scream. Keeping her eyes closed she sunk even deeper at that moment. Her mind closed from any rational thinking. She just let her body feel and take whatever he offers her.

"Mmmm….you taste like honey." Jacob whisper between licks.

Bella moans into the back of her hand as she covers her mouth trying to keep the sounds of her moan at bay. She was never a screamer before and suddenly this urge to be vocal was new to her.

"Lie back baby, let me taste all of you."

She did, and he followed her, lapping at her sweet spot while she writhes with ecstasy. Tiny sparks flash behind her closed eyelids as her pending orgasm approach.

Need pounding through her. He parted her flesh even more and lick her again, spearing her with his tongue. Flashes of lighting heat sizzled her, scorching her from within. She wasn't sure she could take much more.

"You want more?" His husky murmur taunted her just the slightest bit.

She looks down her naked body to find him staring up at her with a decadent grin, as he places a finger deep inside of her. She was speechless. Simply nodding in response.

"No, you have to ask me," he chided gently. "Ask me to make you come, Bella."

She was shocked by this side of Jacob. He was always confident in their lovemaking but this Jacob was cockier and darker. She liked it. She was too far gone to fight it even if she wanted to.

"Please. Jacob, please make me come."

"Anything you desire," he growled against her needy flesh.

Picking up the pace, adding another finger as his lips closed around her clitoris and began to work the little button hard. His fingers curled up inside her, rubbing and exploring while his tongue worried her sensitive nub. Bella clutches at the pillows around her as her head thrashed. Between the magic of his tongue and the work of his fingers, she couldn't fight having an orgasm a second longer.

Pleasure unlike anything she had before, including with Jacob, surge through her, hard and fast and as she splintered, she cried out his name.

"Jaaaacob!"

He releases her legs that fell limp to the side. She was more than satisfied she felt like giggling like a hysterical mad woman. The orgasm was indescribable and that was just from the foreplay. She wasn't sure if he would survive the next part to their lovemaking. How had he become so incredibly experienced? No, she told herself, don't think about anything but now, the present.

Bella looks up at him with such open and honest desire that made him want to weep with joy. Even after all these years, she still longs for him. From what he felt with his fingers in her, perhaps only him. She was tight as hell and the feeling of pride puff up in his chest. She might have never gotten over him but it was clear she didn't try very hard either.

Her palm glided up over his torso, her fingers tracing every line and muscle that define his body. Her other hand follows suit. It felt like twin butterflies brushing a soft, aching path across his skin. She pushes herself up and placed a gentle kiss over his heart before falling back and smiling so sweetly up at him.

Jacob clenched his fists next to her head, trying to hold back the temptation to penetrate her in the next five seconds.

Bella reaches up, taking his round biceps and push him over, causing him to land on his back as she climbs up over him. He was seriously surprised at her brazen behavior. His old Bella would never try anything that wasn't missionary, unless the lights were off and the room was completely engulfed in darkness.

Then she did something else unexpected but delightful. Bella bowed her head and ran her tongue over his nipple. A pleasant shiver went up to his spine. He bit back a groan as he sank his hands in her glorious hair. Bella nips at his skin, sending him over the edge. It was blissful torment, exactly enough to drag him back. His dick jumps and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

She mixes things up between playful nips and soft licks all over his neck and chest. He looks down at her vanilla scented brunette hair as it swept over his skin. It was like a web he could lose himself in. It was strange to see because Bella was so keen on her appearance being so proper but now she looked a little primal.

She moved her way lower and he held his breath, praying he would outlast what she planned to do next.

"I've missed this." Her eyes fell to his hardness as she brushed her hand up his full length of an erection. She looks at him like he was everything she wishes for if she was granted one wish to come true.

She closed her hand around his hard rock flesh and Jacob's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. She pumps his shaft, finding a rhythm that was slow but builds in his system. She didn't want him to come too soon. He noted her grip was soft but firm, and he forced himself to look down, take in the sight of her giving him pleasure. Her nipples were taunting, and he rolled his tongue around his mouth wanting to suckle on them. Then he watches as she stretches her legs out, exposing her sex as her pink tongue peeked out and he was sure he was going to come right then and there. He knew he had to take back control and fast. Her mouth covers him, feeling her moans vibrate over his flesh only made matters worse, he was going to find release before he desires it.

"Oh, sweetness. Stop. I need to feel you all around me." His fingers tightened on her hand, pulling her mouth away from him, although he wishes he could let her complete her task.

"Yes," she breathed, " I want all of you in me. Make me yours and only yours."

He was going to have her. Finally. After all these years, he was going to make love to Bella Swan again. He knew he would never love anybody again. No woman could ever stir up his desire and wolf the way this brave and yet fragile woman could.

Picking her up he lifted her over him and gently savor as her wet flesh gradually open up to his cock and allow him to enter her completely and fully. Bella's head fell back as little moans filled the room. He swore under his breath. She was so damn tight. Now he knew without a doubt, no one, nobody had been with his Bella since they parted ways. His wolf was pacing back and forth with happiness. He knew she would never lie with another man again for as long as he lived. One way or another he was going to have to work Bella into his life. There had to be a way to break their secret pact to never tell an outsider about their supernatural powers.

Lifting her up, he pumps slow and gentle strokes in her sweetness while her head thrashes back and forth her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she cries out his name over and over again. Her small firm breasts bounce with the speed of his pumps. He reaches up and took her head in his hand, pulling her down so he could kiss her. Their lips set off an electrical spark that went straight through him, down his body and into hers. Her eyes open in amazement at what they both felt simultaneous. They knew what they were experiencing was somehow unique, rare even. There was no way, absolutely no one else that could ever love them the way they did one another. It felt as if the two of them had at that moment become one. It sounded corny but it was true. They could never be apart again and they both knew it.

Kissing her lips harder, his tongue explores her mouth further. Bella smashes against his pelvis, wanting more and faster. Jacob took the lead and pick up the pace. Bella's moans were louder than before and even Jacob heard himself calling out her name as they both reach their orgasm, together at the same time.

As Jacob's seed pour into her welcoming womb he realized that it never occurs to him to ask her if she was on some form of birth control. He wouldn't dare bring up the subject now. He didn't want to ruin the moment. Bella was gasping for air as she laid her head on his chest and wept with bittersweet joy. Sex had been amazing but that only prove to them both they were still made for one another and yet she knew the promise she made earlier in her living room that she would let him go after tonight. She prayed for the sun to never come up, for this night to remain forever.

Alice march into the high priced but beautifully decorated, thanks to her, penthouse and gave her brother an unhappy glare.

"Hello, Alice." Edward was shocked to see his sister in his home. After the terrible break up with Victoria and her threats against his family, they all agreed it was wise to keep their distance from him.

"Don't hello me brother! You think you are going to get married and not invite me?" Alice clucks her tongue and wags her finger at him like a bad puppy.

"I didn't think you would care, especially since it's a fake marriage." Edward smirk.

"Oh, it's fake alright. This is stupid Edward, even for you. This is not the way you kill her." Alice cried out.

"What do you mean? Do you see how I kill her?" Edward felt his stomach knot up at the reality that he would eventually remove Victoria from his life once and for all.

"I can't say exactly. I just...I see her dead and you are close by." Alice admits that the vision of Victoria's death isn't as clear as she would wish it to be.

"What about Leah? Is she alive or dead in this vision?" Edward knows the importance of Leah's life and how if the truce is broken not only will the wolves have free range of Forks but the rest of the world. They could hunt them down, one by one and there was nothing to stop them.

"I don't know. I mean...I see her alive now." Alice closes her eyes and pushes her mind to do it's magic and catches a quick glimpse of Leah, breathing but badly banged up.

"Now tell me about this woman you have persuaded to be your fake wife." Alice was having another small vision but she didn't want him to know it. Not until she could interpret it. She saw a beautiful female on her knees, cover with blood and weeping over Jacob's body. This woman was definitely Jacob's imprint from her earlier vision.

"Her name is Bella Swan. She is from Forks. She has been running my publishing company for the past two years. She is a remarkable young woman. You would like her. She is practical and extremely mature for her age." Edward beam.

"You don't have feelings for her, do you?" Alice frown.

"No. No." Edward shook his head.

"You can't have feelings for her. She is Jacob's imprint." Alice explain.

"Imprint?" Edward frown this time.

"The wolves have...well...sometimes they find the perfect female to create children with. They are similar to soulmates. However, their connection is more intense. The wolf side of Jacob will fight like hell for her." Alice answers the best that she could. She didn't know a lot about the subject just what they had seen once or twice in the past when they first made the truce with the Indians.

"He stays away from her because he fears she would get hurt if she was involved in his world." Edward shared.

"She will always be in his world whether he wants it or not." Alice snorted.

"How does any of this have to do with her and I getting married tomorrow? I already agreed we would divorce and I intend on keeping that promise."

"Victoria will try to kill her Edward. Jacob will go crazy with revenge if it happens. He will hunt us all down, one by one, and rip us apart if anything happens to her. She isn't just an ex-girlfriend. She is an imprint. She is like his whole reason for leaving. She keeps his humanity tethered to his soul." Alice states with an ominous look.

"Then we make sure Victoria doesn't harm a hair on her head," Edward replies calmly.

"Are you really willing to risk her getting hurt just to kill Victoria?" Alice asks.

"How else do you plan on us getting Victoria? She has to be stopped." Edward scowls.

"I don't know." Alice admits in defeat.

"Then we try this my way and between Jacob, you and Jasper and myself we should be able to keep Victoria from harming Bella."

Alice glances over at Jasper who shrugs his shoulder and continues to remain silent. She wonders if she is the only person in the room who understands the consequences should this plan goes badly.

"I think we should see if Emmett will help us as well."

"You know Rosalie won't let him come anywhere near me or Victoria." Edward declines the option of bringing another family member into a dangerous situation.

"Normally I would agree but once I tell her just how high the risks are of our truce being broken and the consequences I think she might take the risk." Alice takes out her phone and makes the call.

Edward looks at Jasper for help.

"She knows what is best." Jasper throws his hands up.

Edward hopes he is right. Edward didn't want any harm to come to Bella but he also didn't want anyone else to get hurt either. He starts to doubt his plan for the first time since he and Jacob concocted it. Maybe the only thing he could do was eliminate their help and deal with Victoria on his own, one on one.

"Rosalie has agreed to let Emmett come but if he gets killed she promises to kill you herself." Alice warns him.

"I don't know Alice. Maybe I should just stop this all together and just find Victoria myself and fight her alone. If I die at her hands then she will no longer want to harm any of you." Edward sighs heavily.

"I don't think that will happen. I fear she would only capture you and keep you with her until she brainwashes you to become a raving murderer like herself." Alice disagrees with his new plan too.

"What else can we do?" Edward groans in despair.

"I don't know but let's meet Bella tomorrow and hopefully I will have another vision that might give us a better idea." Alice opted for the best solution she had at the moment.

"Okay." Edward knew it was best to listen to Alice because her visions had always benefited them in the past.

"Good. Now Jasper and I are going to enjoy the town. Would you like to join us?" Alice knew it was best to keep Jasper busy because it eases his own need for human blood. He was doing quite well with his change in feeding but he still had weak moments.

"I guess I could step out for awhile." Edward agrees.

"Let's go." Alice hooks her arm in Edwards and together along with Jasper they leave the penthouse to find something to entertain themselves until they could come up with a better solution.

AN: Thanks for the wonderful feedback. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. It's been a while since I had to write a lemon scene. A little rusty. Maybe it will get better the more I practice. LOL. Hope you guys like where this story is heading. Your support and ideas have really inspired me! Xoxo August


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jacob watched as Bella slept peacefully in his arms. He was struggling with the assimilation of emotions. His heart pounded heavily beneath his skin as his wolf roar from within. Something had changed. He couldn't explain it but he just somehow knew it. Their lovemaking had gone to another level that he was certain had to do with his supernatural abilities. It wasn't like they did anything kinky or out of the ordinary but just the level of passion had been ten times more intense. When he enters Bella he felt as if his whole world had shifted on its axis. It was like she was his and he was hers and nothing could ever come between them again.

Sure, in the past he had felt strong feelings for her and their lovemaking had only validated his love for her but tonight, well, that had been completely epic. Glancing around her room he saw the wedding dress and in an instant, he felt his wolf jump in rage. The very thought of Edward touching Bella, even if he was pretending to care for her, made his blood boil. He wanted to vomit and then hit something. There was no way he could now let her play her role in their plan to trap Victoria and rescue Leah. At least not as Edward's wife. No. He would not let that happen.

The wolf calms itself as he let his mind sink in agreement with his demon. Neither of them ever wanted to see Bella with anyone but themselves.

How was he going to explain to her about the change? How could he possibly tell the only woman he would ever love that when he was near vampires he poof into a large wolf that killed supernaturals? Would she be terrified of him? Would she be disgusted? So many fears began to replace the anger he felt only seconds before.

All he knew for certain was that he had to keep Bella in his life, one way or another.

Then there was the pact with his wolf pack. He was never to tell anyone about their existence, especially not an outsider. However, Bella was different. She respected his tribe and their culture. Then there was this magical connection between them. Was it possible she was his soul mate in the literal sense? He would have to ask the council to see if they knew of any such stories that might explain what was transpiring between him and Bella. Hopefully, they knew something that would keep her forever tied to him. If not, he would have to go rogue because there was no life worth living without her in it.

Jacob listens to her shallow breathing and felt a smile slip onto his troubled face.

His mind was made up. He would tell Edward that the wedding had to be fake as well. It was the only way he would let her go through with it. This way, it appeared to those whose matter they got married but in truth, they weren't. Then once it was over there would be no need for a quick divorce because there was no actual marriage, to begin with.

He felt triumphant at last. He solved their problem and just prayed that Victoria was found fast. He was so ready to move on with his life and having Bella in it would assure him that he could have some normalcy back in it. He missed that. He missed just being an ordinary guy who had goals and dreams of his own. What he missed the most was having Bella in his life. She was his best friend, his lover and the one person he could trust above all others.

But for now, he had a job to do. He had to rescue Leah, dead or alive. Once they accomplish that he could return her to their pack. She would no doubt be in a state of shock as well as poor physical health if she survived the torture. He didn't want to consider the possibility she was already dead. She didn't deserve this. No one did but especially not her. She was the only female in their pack and she hated it. He couldn't blame her. It was a hard and lonely life.

Thinking of Leah reminded him of the consequences should Victoria ever get her hands on Bella. His chest rumbled with rage. He could not let that happen. He needed to keep his focus and above all else do whatever it took to keep Bella safe from harm at any cost.

Bella woke up to the smell of fresh brew coffee, a smile slip on her face as she sat up and stretch her arms above her head. Jacob had spent the night with her, it hadn't been a glorious dream. He was here. She could literally feel her soul reaching out to his. She needed to see him, to feel his powerful arms around her and to taste his sweet kiss. She was his. She would always be his. Climbing out of the bed she made her way to the kitchen.

She saw him sitting on the bar stool with a cup in his hands and the most beautiful smile on his face.

"Tell me there is more." Bella teased.

"For you. Always." Jacob smirk.

Bella went into the kitchen and pour herself a big cup, filling it up with her favorite creamer and one spoonful of sugar before returning to his side.

"Mmm…" Bella inhaled the intoxicating scent before taking a small safe sip.

Jacob chuckled roughly as he watches her treat her coffee as if it was the most valuable thing she owns.

"Morning," Bella muttered, her heart racing at the closeness of their bodies.

"Morning sweetheart," Jacob responded.

Bella took a few more sips before she allowed herself to study him more closely. He seems so at ease unlike before their lovemaking. It felt like he belongs there. As if him sitting there was the most natural thing to see in the morning.

"Did you sleep well?" Bella decided to open the conversation about last night. She wonder if he had felt the magic she experienced? Being with Jacob was the most surreal thing to happen to her and she hoped like hell he wasn't going to go back to the way things were. She couldn't stand it if he told her that he expected her to follow through with the promise they made before having the best night of her life.

"I did." Jacob wasn't entirely lying. There were a few hours he did manage to sleep before he was woken up with his troubled thoughts.

"Last night was….well…"Bella struggled to find just the right adjective to describe their epic night.

"Amazing." Jacob finished for her.

"Yes and then some. I know in the past we were good together but was it just me or was last night better than our first night together?" Bella asks curiously, her cheeks pinked with a sudden case of bashfulness.

"I agree. Something….rare happen. I don't know if it was from our time apart or just perfect timing." Jacob admitted he too was wondering why suddenly their intimacy was gloriously intense.

"I definitely won't ever forget it." Bella sighed sadly, placing the cup to her lips to prevent herself from saying anything further. She was testing him. She wanted him to say what he thought should happen next. She couldn't deal with rejection, not now, not ever.

"I won't let you." Jacob reaches out and squeezes her hand, his eyes lock with hers.

"Do you mean that?" Bella's voice quivered.

"I do." Jacob gulps hard as he watches tears of happiness glisten in her eyes.

Bella sat her cup down and practically threw her arms around him. She didn't want to ever let go. Hearing Jacob say he wanted her and perhaps a future with her made her heart leap with joy. She loved this man and no matter what had kept them apart in the past didn't matter.

Jacob held onto her, cherishing a moment of perfect happiness.

Unfortunately, it wasn't allowed to last for long. The sound of her phone ringing reminded them that she still had a duty to perform and although he wishes more than anything he could stop her from doing it, he knew that the best thing he could do for now was to make sure the marriage was fake and to hunt that bitch Victoria down before she placed one tiny cold dead finger on his precious love.

Edward allows Alice to make the last minute wedding arrangements. When they return from their trip on the town she told Edward that there might still be a way to keep Bella safe, along with their truce, and kill Victoria. She reminded him that if things felt like they were going to go the slightest bit wrong to stop the plan at once.

She still didn't feel confident that the marriage would be the safest way to bait Victoria out of hiding but it would definitely send her in a rage of jealousy and hatred for Bella and Edward both.

"Did you talk to Bella?" Alice asks as she strategically places the tall vases of white roses around the large room.

"Yes. She sounded a bit off." Edward confides.

"I'm sure she would. It's not every day your boss asks you to marry him so he can give her a fortune and then later a quick divorce. Not exactly a human females idea of happily ever." Alice rolled her eyes playfully at her brother.

"I see your point." Edward shrugs his shoulders and chuckle.

"Emmett is on his way up." Jasper announces as he makes his way into the room to join the others.

All three them were dressed in designers clothes, with beautiful faces that look as if they were paid models for the designer.

"Good. I think having some family here will really sell this marriage to Victoria." Alice thought out loud.

"Then shouldn't we have invited Esme and Carlisle?" Jasper fears they might have rushed into accepting Edward marrying a human female so quickly and without the approval of their adopted parents.

"They wouldn't have approved unless it was for true love." Alice shook her head in disagreement.

"She's right." Edward replied in agreement with Alice.

Jasper bit down on his lower lip. He didn't feel comfortable hiding things from their parents. He had joined the family twenty years back and his sense of loyalty to the two people who protected and took care of him was strong and that's why he felt horribly guilty.

Emmett came strolling into the room wearing a cocky grin.

"So your finally going to tie the knot, my brother." Emmett laughs wholeheartedly as he gave Edward a giant bear hug.

"Rosalie did tell you it's not a real marriage, right." Edward rolled his eyes sarcastically but smile warmly at the big sized man who was not only strong but fast as hell.

"Oh, it's going feel legitimate enough when she divorces you and takes all your money." Emmett joked.

"I've already agreed to give her a small portion of my wealth and a company. I think she is being fairly compensated." Edward answers.

"Clever. You didn't reveal how much more you could have offered." Emmett continued to tease his brother.

"Okay in all seriousness I want to know how Victoria is supposed to learn about this marriage. This is all for nothing if she isn't able to learn about it and fast." Jasper pointed out a simple fact no one had possibly thought about or at least hadn't share with him.

"I took care of that. I had my assistant let it leak to the media I was getting married and to whom." Edward explain.

"When did you get an assistant?" Emmett frown at him. Edward was one of the most introverted people he had ever met. Edward usually did his best to stay among the family and keep all outsiders at a mile length away.

"I told Bella's assistant to do it. Technically Bella works for me so that makes her mine too."

"I see. Well, let's hope it spreads like dirty gossip. I'm so freaking ready to remove Victoria from this world." Emmett smacks his hands together excitedly.

"Soon enough." Alice flashes all three of them a warning look that they knew to mean she had already seen it happen. She just couldn't see by whom and when. She had no doubts that Victoria's days were numbered and the rest would reveal itself within time.

Bella hung up the phone with Edward and look back at Jacob who was dead silent while she had the short conversation with her soon to be fake husband.

"Are you still okay with this?" Bella asks, her eyes shaded with guilt.

"I don't like it but I know that Victoria needs to be stopped. I promise you that I will be close to you at all times. I won't let anything happen to you. I would die for you." Jacob vowed.

Bella shuddered with fear at the thought of Jacob dying. She felt the same as him, however. She would die for him as well. Their love ran that deep for one another.

"I would die for you too." Bella sighed heavily, tears springing into her eyes.

Jacob pulled her into his arms, lowering his face he peppered her face with tiny kisses before planting his lips over hers and deepened the kiss. Passion surge between them. He wanted more than anything to take her back in the room and make love to her once again but he knew they were running out of time. Edward would be calling him soon to question his whereabouts. He needed to make sure they got back to Edward's penthouse in enough time that he would give Edward his own ultimatum about this wedding. If he couldn't falsify the wedding, then he wasn't marrying his Bella. Edward was just as desperate as Jacob at destroying Victoria so he felt confident the cold one who agree to the deal he was offering.

"As much as it sickens me to say this, it's time for you to get ready for your wedding." Jacob releases her and takes a forceful step back.

Bella smiles sadly up at him.

"I know. I hate this. I wish there was some other way. But I did sign a contract." Bella sighed heavily.

"I know. This will soon be over darling." Jacob promises.

Bella leisurely strolls out of the room to prepare for one of the hardest days of her life. Her wedding day.

Jacob meanwhile takes out his phone and calls the movers to make sure they are prepared to pick up her belongings and then sends Edward a text that they need to talk as soon as he arrived. Feeling anxious and scared out of his mind he tries his damnest to prepare himself for the sight of Bella in the wedding dress that he stared at for hours in the early morning light. He knew she would be breathtaking in it but he just wishes it was for his eyes only. One day soon he might have the opportunity to have this special day with her but for now, he had to keep his mind focus on what they had to do today in order to ever have any kind of future with the love of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thanks again for the lovely reviews. For those who have ask if I will finish some of my incomplete stories, I can't honestly say if I will or not. If I did it would probably be the one most fans want to read. I don't have as many followers as I use to. Let me know which story you would like me to complete.

As far as the Imprinting goes, Jacob's pack (in my world) have never experienced it before. Jacob is the first. They are both aware that something has changed between them and Jacob suspects it's connected to his wolf somehow but later he will learn more about it. Thanks for your patience and wonderful support. Xoxo August


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **

Jacob escorted Bella personally to Edward's penthouse despite her constant persistence that it wasn't necessary. She could fee his tension the moment she steps out of her room wearing the expensive designer wedding dress. She saw his eyes light up, the smile that crossed his face before it occurs to him that all that he saw before him was about to belong to someone else, even if it was temporary. In a flash, his happiness was squashed and in its place was a primal rage. Bella hated watching him suffer but reminded herself that this was not a true marriage and both of them knew it would end very soon.

Walking into the luxurious penthouse Bella was blown away by the size of the place. Sure, she knew it was going to be big but just not that big! Edward was the first to approach her and much like Edward he wore an approving smile as his eyes wash over her from head to toe. She felt her stomach sink. She didn't need his approval and she didn't want him to show any unnecessary affectionate toward her with the state Jacob was already in. She suspected he might kill Edward before Victoria had a chance to.

"I'm glad the dress fits you so well. You look ...angelic." Edward gulps hard as he felt something stir within that was completely unexpected.

"Thank you." Bella forces a smile although she was shaking in her high heel shoes.

She took Edward's hand as he led her into the large formal living room area to present her to their guests. Jacob stays on the elevator. He told her he needed to check the building before he felt safe coming inside with them.

Bella wonders if he also needed some time to focus on the job he was being paid on and not dwell on his feelings for her.

Alice came up to her first. She was wearing a cute lavender color cocktail gown that showed off her tiny curves and small breasts. Her smile was contagious. Bella couldn't help but smile back at the mystery little pixie before her.

"Bella, this is my sister Alice. Her husband Jasper and my brother Emmett. They heard about our wedding and thought by being here it might assure Victoria believe our marriage truly matter to me." Edward explains his unexpected guests to his soon to be bride.

"Nice to meet you." Bella greeted them.

Alice pounces her, wrapping her arms tightly around Bella's thin frame and practically drolls all over her.

"You are...scrumptious." Alice gulps hard as she took in a deep whiff of Bella's scent. She understood now why Edward rarely remain in her presence for too long. She smelled heavenly like a slice of vanilla cake covered in maple syrup.

Edward flash Alice a warning glare. Alice knew he heard her thoughts and understood that if she felt this strongly about her it was extremely important to keep Jasper away from her. He still wasn't as strong as the rest of the family with the rare temptations of blood, especially the way Bella's smelled.

"You are far more beautiful than I expected." Emmett announced as he took his turn at a hug, picking her up off her feet and shaking her a bit before placing her gently back.

"Ummm….thanks." Bella gasp.

Jasper stares at her curiously across the room with his arms wrap around his chest and whispers a greeting.

"Nice to meet you." Jasper mumble and turn away from her.

"We are just waiting on the minister to arrive and then we can proceed with the wedding." Edward informs her as Alice took that as her cue to pour them each a glass of champagne to squelch all of their nerves.

Bella drank her glass swiftly. She didn't care if they judge her a lush or not. Today her nerves were twisted tightly in a bundle like Christmas lights pulled off a tree.

Alice studied Bella closely. She knew she had been escorted by Jacob, she could pick up a hint of his wet dog like smell but there was something else about Bella that was offsetting. She hoped that Bella wasn't going to die from this plan of Edward's. She suspected Bella had a good heart and wasn't doing all of this just for money. She gave off that vibe that she was the sort of friend who would die for you if necessary.

Edward took his phone out of his pocket and step out of the room to take the call.

Bella nibbled on her lip as three strangers stood watching her like an animal in a zoo. She was amazed at how neither Emmett or Alice look like Edward but they did share this rare beauty that made you want to just stare at them for hours.

"Bella, Edward told me you and Jacob know one another." Alice decided to test the waters about her theory with Jacob and Bella. She wondered just how much the two of them knew about the connection they shared.

"Yes. We have known each other for years." Bella answer, her eyes grazing the champagne bottle in hopes of having a couple more glasses of it before the moment came to say "I do". She knew she made a promise to Edward and he spent the time to set up everything for this con and she couldn't back down now even though every fiber in her body scream to get the hell out of that room.

"Just close friends or more?" Alice pushes for more details.

"We...were very close friends at first and later we were committed to one another but it didn't last long after I left for college." Bella decided to just be honest with Alice, who seem to look straight into her soul.

"I'm sorry to hear it didn't work out. Jacob is a very nice guy." Alice licks her dry lips and took the bottle of champagne and refilled Bella's glass.

Bella sighed with relief. She sips on the bubbly liquid and savors the sweet taste in hopes of getting slightly buzz before her wedding started.

"I wonder what is taking Jacob so long?" Bella thought out loud.

Alice smiles knowingly at Bella as a vision hit her. She now understood why Bella seem so different. She and Jacob had finalized the imprint, even if they didn't know what it was or why it happened. Bella was claimed. She would forever be protected by the pack and vampires better beware that if they dare to attack her then hell would reign on them.

"I'm sure he will be along shortly. Last minute security check I'm sure." Alice tried to put her fears at ease.

"Sure." Bella finished the glass and held it up for another refill without even an ounce of shame.

Edward marches in the room and wore a smile much like the Joker as he made his announcement.

"Turn on the news."

Alice turns the large flat screen on and they watch as reporters stood outside of their building and made the announcement of Bella's pending wedding to the rich and remote billionaire Edward Cullen.

"How did they know?" Bella cried out in dismay.

"I told them," Edward replied proudly.

"Why?" Bella shrilled.

"It's the only way to assure the news reaches Victoria's ears."

"Yeah that may be true but now people who know me will know as well. I haven't told my parents about this. They will be furious and hurt that I didn't share this day with them." Bella whined.

"Oh." Edward didn't think about how it might affect her personally.

Bella heard her phone blaring and knew who was the first caller of many more to barrage her phone. Her mother. She was going to be asking a million questions that Bella wasn't prepared to answer.

"Edward. I need to see you. Now." Jacob's voice was stern as he glared angrily at his employer.

Edward followed Jacob out of the room to speak to him privately.

"Are you freaking kidding me? I was going to ask you to tell the minister this marriage was a farce. I don't want her truly married to you even if WE both know she feels nothing for you and will never belong to YOU!" Jacob growled, trying to keep his temper in check.

"It won't work. Victoria would torment the truth out of the minister if she had even a sliver of doubt." Edward argued.

"I already told you me being this far away from the rest of my pack was dangerous for me. I can't protect the both of you if things get ugly." Jacob warn him if it came down between Edward's life or Bella's his choice was already made.

"I know. I agree that Bella's life is far more important than my own. My family will not hold a grudge against you for it. But I have to make this seem one hundred percent legitimate if I'm going to truly enrage that bitch."

"I don't like this. I ….I love Bella, Edward. I can't focus if I think she might be in danger." Jacob explains further for his sudden change of heart about this plan of theirs.

"I understand. I envy you. I truly do. However, use that love and fear you have for her and when the time comes use it to kill Victoria if she manages to kill me first." Edward stated with genuine honesty.

Jacob took a deep ragged breath, pushing his wolf down despite the urge to let it win and grab Bella and leave this place once and for all.

The minister steps off the elevator at that moment breaking the moment between them. They both shake his hand and lead him to the other room where four other people wait anxiously.

"Bella it's nice to meet you, young lady." The man smiled warmly at her.

Bella smiles back despite the urge to vomit. She had drunk four glasses while she waited and her alcohol tolerance was very small.

"You as well," Bella replied, but her eyes were glued on Jacob who stood behind him.

"Are we ready for this wedding to commence? You have a lot of people downstairs waiting on me to give them the confirmation." The elderly minister offered.

"Let's do this." Emmett smacks his large burly hands together wearing a mischievous grin.

Bella saw the pain and anger in Jacob's eyes. She hoped he might stop her from performing this insane act but when he diverted his eyes to the front of the room where she was to marry Edward her heart sank. He was going to let her do it. She wonder if this was a good or bad sign for their future together? She decided, for now, to live in the present and let the future unfold in its own pace. Taking the crook of Edward's arm, she let him lead her to the makeshift altar covered in white roses and kept the tears at bay and force herself to say the words necessary to seal her deal with Edward Cullen. Now and forever.

Once the wedding was completed Alice found herself experiencing a small vision of Bella lying in a bed with her stomach swollen with child and tears sprang out of her eyes as she looks sadden and helpless. Alice wonders what this meant in terms of them killing Victoria. Alice knew without a shadow of a doubt that the child Bella carried belong to Jacob but she didn't know was why Bella seem so lost and depressed? Was this a sign that Jacob wouldn't survive after all?

Looking at Edward she let him see what she saw and he wore a matching frown of concern. They knew it was too late to turn back now but they also knew that they would keep Bella safe at any cost.

Victoria stood on the balcony of the old house they purchase under Reily's name and listen to the news report for the sixth time about Edward marrying a young human female whom he works with for years. She was vexed. She couldn't believe the audacity of her former lover. He was weak for humans, so it was possible that this was all true. She just didn't understand why he would be stupid enough to let her learn about it. Did he plan on changing his wife? How could he possibly hide the truth from her? She would eventually notice her husband wasn't aging while he wasn't. There was no way Edward would break their sacred vow of secrecy from the humans. So that left her with only one conclusion. He was going to turn the woman into one of them. Tears of frustration covered her porcelain white face.

How could he hurt her this deep? How long had he had these feelings for this mystery woman? Was he love with her while he was with Victoria? Was this truly why he was so upset that she couldn't keep their special diet? Or was it just an excuse to break it off with her so he could be with this woman now?

She needed more information about his new wife. She planned on killing her and forcing Edward to watch and then she would kill him as well. She was tired of this pain he inflicted on her. This was not the way a vampire was supposed to live out their eternity. Edward deserves to die and she, Victoria, deserves to live happily but as long as he lived she would never be truly free to do so. He would always be a reminder of the life she could have had and that did not bode well with her. No. She was no longer going to play the role of his "nobody of importance" ever again. She was many things but weak was not one of those qualities.

"Reily I have a job for you." Victoria walks back inside and began her own plans of capturing the new wife of Edward Cullen and killing them both without one bit of remorse.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been experiencing a horrible "cold" and that mix with work and my crazy kids has kept me too tired to think straight. I will be updating one of my stories very soon. All of your sweet requests have not fallen on deaf ears. Again, thanks to everyone for the supportive reviews and suggestions! I couldn't do any of this without you guys! Xoxo August


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: **

Bella signed the wedding certificate with shaky hands. The enormous diamond ring felt heavy on her ring finger. She didn't even think about rings when they made this deal. She felt guilty for not enjoying the extravagant gift because any other warm-blooded woman would have shit in their pants for this ring but not her. She tried her best to look pleased and proud especially when Edward whispered into her ear that it was a family heirloom. She plans to give him this ring back once this charade was over. He deserved to give it to someone he truly loved. She didn't love him and honestly didn't care much for the ring, personally.

Alice took care of the minister, giving him some cake and wine while the others enjoy their dessert as well. Bella noticed the photographer was taking pictures of the whole wedding party. She tried her best to look at Edward as he was the man of her dreams but it was difficult. All she really wanted to do was run into Jacob's arms and leave the penthouse. She knew it was far too late to do that now.

She tried to relax because she could feel Jacob's eyes on her throughout the proceedings and even now. He was close by and he was extremely attentive. She knew she could trust him with her life. Hopefully by now, where ever Victoria was, she had heard about their wedding. It wouldn't be long before she came out of hiding and tried something nasty. No woman could handle knowing her man was taken, especially not one as greedy and vicious as Victoria was described as.

Alice tapped her champagne glass to make an unexpected and in Bella's opinion unnecessary toast to the fake happy couple.

"My sweet, sweet brother Edward. Today has been an exciting day for all of us who love you and know how long you have waited to find someone worthy of your love. Bella, you are the best thing that has ever happen to my brother. You are beautiful, smart, gracious and kind. Everything Edward needs to keep him humble and happy in the years to come. Congratulations to you both. May you love for as long as you both shall live." Alice beam proudly.

Everyone cheer except Jacob. Jacob was grinding his teeth as he walks away as if he was doing another security check but Bella knew he needed to get away from them. This whole ordeal was hard on him. He loved her. She knew that now, even if she had doubted it in the past, he proved last night that their connection was stronger than ever.

"I guess it's time for us to get ready for our honeymoon." Edward took Bella's hand in his, planting a soft kiss across her knuckles.

Bella gasp in fear, but recover quickly and place an eager smile on her face.

"Oh. Where is that exactly?" Bella asks, glaring at him with daggers in her eyes.

"It's a surprise." Edward answer, ignoring the death glare.

"I already have your things pack for you." Alice pulls out luggage and handing it to the chauffeur.

"That was nice of you. Thank you." Bella forces the smile but she knew Alice could read the look that she was giving her. She was not happy. She was frightened truthfully. Not once was a honeymoon mention verbally or in the contracts she signed.

Jasper and Emmett walk out the minister, the photographer and the chef who brought the beautiful and delicious cake.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella whispers angrily under her breath once they were far enough away.

"It's a last minute decision. I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you beforehand." Edward apologize.

"Where are we going? Is Jacob coming?" Bella demanded.

"Of course he is coming. I wouldn't dare go anywhere without him. He has assured me he will protect you at all costs. I don't want anything to happen to you. I won't let it." Edward vowed.

"Okay." Bella felt the tensions slacken in her body as the fear subsided with the knowledge that Jacob would be at her side.

Alice strolled up to Bella, taking her hand she led her to a room.

"Here. I bought you this lovely outfit to wear for your trip. When you both leave, the reporters will try to get pictures of the happy couple. I wanted you to look your very best." Alice informs her.

Bella stared at the outfit. It was actually very pretty and elegant. She had to admit Alice definitely had taste, but it was expensive.

Alice left her alone while she changes into the soft blue skirt and white silk button up blouse that open just enough to expose a hint of breasts. She slips into a pair of heels and took a quick look at herself. She was definitely dressed for the role of Edward Cullen's wife. The memory of her signing her new name as Bella Cullen made goosebumps roll up and down her arms. She didn't want this identity. Maybe a month ago this would have been an epic experience but with Jacob's return to her life, she found herself only wanting him. She imagined she would even walk away from her career if he asks her to. She just loved him that much. It should scare her but it didn't. She felt alive for the first time in years.

The only thing that worried her now was this ordeal with the lunatic Victoria. She hoped like hell they caught her soon and put her in prison or whatever else they had planned. She was itching to be back in her apartment, in her bed, with Jacob. Then and only then would she feel utterly and completely loved and safe.

Being with Edward she felt this constant looming fear. A threat was always upon her life. Bella was bright enough to know that Victoria might threaten her life to hurt Edward whom she was led to believe was madly in love with her.

She steps out of the room and saw Edward studying her. He wore a crooked smile along with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Bella quivered inwardly. It suddenly occurred to her that Edward Cullen was her legal husband and if he wasn't being honest with her this entire time, she might be in even worse danger.

Jacob walks through the front doors, his eyes were covered with a pair of dark shades and yet she knew there was only love in his eyes for her.

"It's safe. We should hurry." Jacob advised, his voice rough and deep.

Bella licks her dry lips and forced her wobbly legs to move forward and she took Edward's offered hand as they walk out of the penthouse as husband and wife. Jacob followed behind them while Alice had found them and stood a couple of steps in front of them along with her husband Jasper and Emmett was on the other side of Bella. She realized that they were all surrounding her. Protecting her, the new Bella Swan-Cullen.

Bella steps off the boat, her stomach was growling madly. She was tired but her hunger was stronger. She barely ate a piece of her own wedding cake eight hours earlier. After the wedding, they rush to the airport to get on a private jet that took them to another country where they then took a short drive to a dock where they pick up a boat and then rode on it for a couple of hours before they finally arrived at a secluded island. Bella tried not to ask too many questions because she sensed Jacob was a train wreck, constantly looking around in fear of danger. It wasn't until they reach the sandy beach that he appeared to finally take a deep breath.

"Okay. I've been quiet long enough. Where are we?" Bella asks both of them.

"We are on Esme Island. It's one of the islands my family owns." Edward answer.

Jacob grabs their luggage as the newlyweds had their discussion. He gave Edward a look that warns him it was best to stay there until he returns.

"Why is he going alone, with our luggage?" Bella frown.

"If someone is expecting us then a single male walking up with luggage would confuse them. They are expecting a happy couple instead." Edward answer.

"Does Victoria know about this island?"

"I brought her here once. We only stayed for a weekend." Edward pushes back the memories of that weekend from his mind. Because that was when their relationship was still in its early stages. He was helping wean her off of human blood while enjoying some romantic time with her. The two of them were happy. They thought they would spend an eternity together. But unfortunately, it was not going to happen. Victoria drew a line in the sand and force Edward into having to make this difficult decision to end her life. It was the only way he could keep everyone he loved safe.

The sun was setting and Bella looks out at the vast ocean and was in awe. She had never had the chance to truly travel and this was the sort of place she would have never dared to go to. It was heavenly. Romantic. A lovers paradise.

"It's safe." Jacob came back empty handed except a handgun he put in the back of his pants.

"How long will we be here?" Bella wondered as she followed the men up the trail that led to an amazing house.

"At least two weeks," Edward stated.

"What? Who is going to run the publishing company while we are both here?" Bella cried out.

"I have someone helping us at the moment." Edward chuckle. It was just like her to feel more concern about a company rather than the fact they were setting a trap for a mad woman and using her as the bait.

They walk into the massive home and Bella was in awe of all the windows that let the light shine in. The house was made of mostly wood. She walks into the kitchen and felt her heart skip a beat. It was a chef's dream. There was a time when she wanted to do nothing else but cook in her free time but cooking for "one" was sad and boring.

There was a note on the white marble countertop. Bella picks it up and reads it.

Mr. Cullen,

Congratulations on your wedding. We have stocked up the kitchen per your request and place brand new linens in all the rooms. Enjoy.

Mr. Cruz

Bella thought they were the only people on the island.

"Is there a town close by?" she wonder as she located Edward opening the french doors that led to a pool and hot tub. The landscaping surrounding the yard was erotic. Heavenly scents of jasmine and wild flowers attack her nostrils.

"No. Why do you ask? Do you need something?" Edward asks as he walks to the end of the poor where the rock stones ended and you could see a breathtaking view of the ocean. The house was perfectly placed so that on three sides you could get a different view of the ocean.

"No. Just how did Mr. Cruz get supplies to stock up?" Bella handed him the note.

"He rode over with a boat. There is another island about fifty miles from here. A tribe of people who have lived there for four hundred years calls it home. My father discovered them when he bought this island. He was the one who offered them money to help with the building and upkeep of this island and the house." Edward replied.

"So there is like no ….hospital or police department?" Bella gulps hard.

"No. I"m afraid we are absolutely alone here."

Jacob took that moment to walk outside and join them.

"Only way here is by boat or helicopter," Jacob inform her.

"Do we have a helicopter here now?" Bella didn't know why but she would feel a lot safer if she knew they had more than one option to flee if it became necessary.

"No. Emmett has it at the moment. He will be joining us in a day or two." Edward answer.

Jacob could smell her fear and knew he needed to put her at ease.

"I'm starving. Do you want to help me cook up something to eat?" Jacob offer. His smile soft and knowing as she smiles back at him. She went to his side, feeling like a magnet was pulling them together, and instantly felt safer.

"If memory serves me right, I think YOU will help me cook dinner." Bella teased.

All her fears and questions have gone away.

Edward listens as the happy couple plan out the dinner and explore the kitchen and was reminded when there a time in his life when he thought he might have happiness much like their own. It sucks being over a hundred years old and only finding love once in that time and then learning it wasn't really loving. Maybe he just wanted what the rest of his family had that he painted his feelings for Victoria into what he needed instead of seeing it for what it was. Madness from being so damn lonely for too many years. Of course, there was the lust to factor in with it. She was the first woman he had made love with. He tried to hold out for the one whom he planned to marry but Victoria arrived in his life at a time when he was too weak to resist her seduction. The seduction was bittersweet however because not long after he dwells into the pits of hell with her leading him by his cock, he started to see glimpses of her true nature. Victoria's wickedness went far beyond the bedroom.

The smell of food being prepared reaches his nose and the back of his throat started burning. He could eat human food but it didn't quench his true hunger. He survived on blood. While Jacob was keeping Bella entertain he decided to take advantage of it and go out for a quick hunt. The island kept many animals on it despite being in the middle of nowhere. The Cullens personally stock it up and let nature takes it course and the population grew on its own.

Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he gave Jacob a quick text to let him know so he wouldn't grow concern if he or Bella went to look for him. Then in a flash, he sped off into the wilderness to quench his hunger and to prevent himself from hungering for the sweet erotic taste of his new bride's blood.

Preparing dinner with Jacob felt so natural. Despite her recent marriage to Edward, Bella felt closer to Jacob. The sound of his laughter filled her with happiness and his smile was contagious. They made a Caesar salad and she cooks up some fried chicken while Jacob prepared the rolls and prepared the table outside on the front porch. Bella wanted to enjoy their first night under the stars. Jacob lit the candles and turn on some music. It felt surreal. Here she was on a tropical island with the man she loved and a husband who was a rich billionaire. It was the strangest thing to happen to her up until now in her life.

"Where did Edward go?" Bella put the food on the table when it occurred to her that her husband was missing.

"He wanted to check the island. We have a few traps set up here to warn us if someone tries to approach from any side of the island." Jacob said, feeling a little guilty for not revealing the whole truth. But he had to lie to keep her safe. It was the Vampire law to keep humans from knowing about their existence or the consequence was death or worse transformation into one of them. The wolves were not allowed to tell either about their own species but if it was revealed their consequences were less dire to humans.

"I bet my parents are freaking out." Bella sighed as she sat down and began to prepare herself a plate. She was ravenous.

"I bet they are too!" Jacob laughs recalling memories with Bella's parents when they caught him trying to sneak Bella out a few times during their teenage shenanigans.

"Jacob it's not funny!" Bella scolded him but she couldn't prevent the smile to appear on her face.

"Sorry. It's just that I know your mom is probably loving the idea of you married to a rich billionaire versus someone like me." Jacob took that moment to take a big bite out of his chicken.

"You are awful! My mother loved you." Bella argued.

Bella knew that Jacob always felt like her parents wanted someone smarter and richer for their only child. She knew that it would have given them comfort but truly all they wanted was for her to be happy and Jacob did that a million times over.

"If you say so," Jacob mumbled with his mouth full of food.

Bella took a few bites of her own food before she continues the conversation about their families.

"I mean, let's talk about your family's view of me. I know your father wanted you to marry one of the girls from La Push. Your family heritage is and always has been pure Native American. You are his only son and carry the bloodline of the great chief's. The last thing he would want is for you and me to have children together." Bella rolled her eyes, trying to make a point that there were two families against their union.

"True. However, my Dad adores you and has told me that you are too good for me." Jacob recalled.

"That's ridiculous." Bella snorted.

"Maybe. But there were times I saw his point. It's why….I mean look at you. You are book smart and career oriented and you are amazingly talented in the kitchen." Jacob showed his plate full of chicken bones as proof to his last statement.

"You are talented in your own ways. You can fix things. I've watched you listen to a truck and know instantly what's wrong with it. You are strong, gorgeous and have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known." Bella pointed out some of his best qualities.

"It's funny how we both see the best in one another but yet we both lack confidence in ourselves." Jacob thought out loud.

"True." Bella took a long sip of her wine while studying him over the brim of her glass.

She finishes her meal in silence. Jacob seems lost in his own thoughts as well until Edward finally made an appearance.

"I see you two started without me." He teased them.

"Well, I don't know how you have not been starving." Bella moans as she rubs her full stomach.

"There might be a couple of pieces of chicken left in the kitchen." Bella chuckle as she stared at the empty platter on the table.

"Sorry. I have a big appetite." Jacob shrugged his shoulders and gave no look or remorse for eating everything.

"It's okay. The salad is enough for me." Edward sat down at fix himself a salad.

Bella leans back in her chair and looks up at the stars. There was close to a million she thought to herself. The sky was so clear here. It was glorious. She wishes she was here for different circumstances so that she could truly enjoy this moment. However, she knew that at any moment someone might be sent to attack them.

"Do you think she will send someone here to try and kill us?" Bella asks curiously.

"Maybe." Edward sigh.

He was hoping to receive a call from Alice by now giving them some details or lead that might prepare them for what would happen next.

"What will you do if she does?" She asks them both but her eyes lock with Jacob.

"We will kill them." Jacob answer soberly. There was no hesitation in his answer.

Bella trembled with fear but she also felt a trickle of excitement in the pit of her stomach. The thought of Jacob killing for her made her body tingle and her panties moisten. It was weird and even creepy but she was turned on by Jacob's protective bodyguard occupation. Why? When did this happen? She originally fell in love with Jacob because of his compassionate nature but now she found herself desiring the dark side of Jacob.

Bella yawn as stretch her arms above her head.

"I'm sure you are exhausted. You and Jacob can have the master room." Edward offered, surprising all of them.

"Are you sure?" Bella felt suddenly awkward with both of them. Edward was her husband, even if in name only, and Jacob was her past and present lover. Was it polite to sleep with Jacob while she stays under Edward's roof? Edward might not love her but it still felt inappropriate.

"I'm positive. I would feel better knowing he is close by to you should something happen during the night." Edward assured her it was perfectly fine with Jacob sharing a room with his wife.

"What about you?" Bella realized that Jacob had been protecting Edward until now. Could he protect himself if they were attacked?

"I will be safe enough. I have weapons I can use."

Bella look at Jacob for a sign about his feelings of their current situation. He nodded his head in agreement with Edward.

"Alright. I guess I will let you two clean up while I take a quick shower before bed." Bella smiled wickedly at them both as she made her way into the house alone.

Jacob and Edward sat there silently for a few minutes.

"Any signs of anyone being here recently?" Jacob broke the silence first.

"No. I don't know if she will come after us here or wait until we return home. She enjoys the game too much to do what we would expect." Edward scoffed in frustration.

"I hope she does something soon. I won't lie I fear she has already killed Leah." Jacob admitted his worst fear.

If this was all in vain he would have to return home without Leah and that would only make the rest of his pack angry and wanting war against all vampires.

"I think she is alive at the moment. If Victoria had killed her she would have sent….proof of her death to rile you up." Edward reveals how truly morbid his ex-lovers sickness was.

"I hope you are right. Because I don't know what the rest of the pack are capable of if she is killed." Jacob warns.

"I know. My family would want revenge if it were one of us she had." Edward understood.

"Go on. Enjoy your night with Bella. I got the dishes." Edward smiled knowingly at him.

"I know this must be awkward for you." Jacob pressed his lips together. The human side of him knew how wrong this was, sleeping with another man's wife, but the wolf in him knew that Bella only belongs to him.

"Not at all. If I loved her, trust me I wouldn't dare let you near her." Edward smirk.

"Good." Jacob sauntered into the house leaving Edward to clean up their meal and to keep watch while he spent some quality time making up for all the years he spent apart from Bella.

Alice laid under the silky sheets next to Jasper. Their lovemaking had gone on for hours and she was plenty satisfied and if she had been human she would be fast asleep at this moment instead of laying there thinking about Edward's future and what would become of Bella's.

"You are deep in thought," Jasper whispers gently.

"Yes." Alice smiled affectionately as Jaspers' hand slid up and down her arm while he stared deep into her eyes.

"What is it?" Jasper asks, his lips replacing his hand as he peppered kisses from her shoulder down to her fingertips.

"I don't think Victoria will attack them. I think she has someone helping her. It's why I can't see her plans." Alice told him of her theory.

"That's possible. I mean she is one of the few vampires that know of your special gift." Jasper agreed. "What about Leah? Can you see if she is safe?"

Both of them knew the importance that Leah play in their future. Their truce with the Natives of La Push was enormously important to the whole family. It wasn't like they couldn't move to one of their many homes all over the world. However, the wolves had been known to help them keep other vampires away from the area. They like to protect the mortals whenever they could. It was what kept them connected to their humanity. Forks was the one place they were not the only supernaturals. The vampires and all wolves were supposed to be mortal enemies but thanks to their help hundreds of years ago, they made a promise to this particular wolf pack to help protect them and their secret along with them doing the same for the Cullens.

Edward brought Victoria to Forks. He was responsible for her. They all were. She killed several humans and then took the female wolf before fleeing the area. The pack was furious and they wanted revenge. They were due payment and none of the Cullen's could argue with that. If they manage to bring Leah back alive then they might have a shot at keeping their pact once again.

"For now. But she looks starved and filthy." Alice whimpered at the state she saw the poor frightened girl in.

"I still don't understand why she took Leah? Was it because she was the only female and thought it might carry more importance with the pack?" Jasper wonder.

"I know I was wondering the same thing. I mean if she really wanted to crush them she would have killed their Alpha unless she knew he was too strong for her. I'm telling you she had a purpose for taking Leah but for what I can't see yet." Alice's voice was harsh with frustration. Tears filled her eyes. She hated feeling inadequate and helpless. She knew what it felt like to be caged up and tormented. After all, her family did the same to her many, many years ago.

"Just relax sweetheart. Don't try so hard. Your visions will show you what you need to know when you need to know it. In the meantime, let me try and help you relax a little more." Jasper offered as he rolled over top of her and spread her legs to enter her sweet center.

Alice allowed her body to enjoy the lovemaking and let her mind push away all the negative thoughts while she enjoyed her lover for the rest of the night.

Leah's mind was blank. She closed her eyes and stared into the darkness behind her eyelids. She could feel the pressure, the roughness of his skin, and the filthy smell of his scent burn her nostrils as he enters her unwilling body. She couldn't fight any longer. All she could do was lie there while he rapes her over and over and prays that soon, very soon Victoria would kill her and put her out of her misery.

Victoria watches as the young wolf, who she capture from another tribe shortly after Leah, cave in to his animal instincts and rape Leah. In the beginning, they both refuse to perform the act she needed in order to produce her very own wolf. One she hopes to train to be her personal little guard dog. With her own wolf at her side, no one could harm her. Not the Cullens or the Volturi. But first she had to get that stupid cunt, Leah to open her legs and let the young stud impregnate her. Once Leah delivers her pup then Victoria would kill her. She wouldn't want the pup to love its mother. No. It would belong and want only her.

Reily was outperforming his task to help her set up a kidnapping for one Miss Bella Cullen. She already learns who the feeble girl was and was honestly confuse what Edward saw in the pathetic girl. She was a nobody. No one of importance or refined beauty. She was smart and nice. Those were the only two qualities that Victoria learns of. How boring? So what made her so special to Edward?

Reily discovers the happy couple left for a tropical honeymoon. She knew that meant they were staying at a private island. There was only one she knew of. Would he be that stupid as to take her there? Or was that the point? He wanted her to know he took his new bride to their love nest? Again, why?

Edward was a remarkable vampire but he was a stupid man. He was always thought he could out think her but he couldn't. She was the clever one between the two of them. She was always a step ahead. The problem was, Edward didn't know how to think like a true vampire, with evil intent. No, he only thought like a man who didn't have the guts to do what needed to be done, no matter the cost. That would be his downfall and Victoria would be there to watch him take his final breath seconds after she killed his pretty new wife. For now, she would sit back and make plans and consider every angle before she steps outside of this house to kill him and the rest of the people he held above her.

AN: Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and hope it answers some of your earlier questions about where this story was leading. Still got this nasty "cold" but found the time today to force myself to finish this chapter so I could post something for you guys to read over the weekend. Thanks again for the reviews and for those of you are favoriting the story.

I will be finishing out one of my older stories once this story is complete. Don't know which yet. But I also have been brainstorming a future new story where all our beloved characters are human. Something a bit like "Inheritance" since you guys seem to enjoy that story the most. You guys are awesome and I couldn't do any of this without you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: **

Two weeks had passed and no signs of a possible attack on Bella or Edward. Alice was still clueless about what Victoria's plans were or possibly could be. Jacob was growing frustrated with the wait. Although the nights he spent with Bella made up for it. They explored the island, made love and went for a swim, made love again, came home ate something and took a shower and of course hot steamy sex commence. They couldn't keep their hands off one another.

Jacob noticed Edward was staying away from the love birds. He wasn't sure if he was just trying to be polite and give them privacy or if he was jealous. He noticed how Edward was around Bella. They had conversations about topics that were far out of his league. When they started working on the future of the publishing company he witnesses how the two of them seem in sync. They would laugh and talk about people he knew nothing about. Edward never touches her or got too physically close to her but Jacob had known Edward long enough to see the small slightest change in his personality when it came to Bella. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

Bella was oblivious to the change. She seems closer to Edward but as a friend instead of an employer. Jacob had no doubt that her feelings for Edward were just that in the friend zone and nothing further. He knew this because she looks at Jacob in an entirely different way and it was his name she cried out in their thrusts of lovemaking. It was his hand she reaches for when they were near.

"Where is Bella?" Edward asks as he poured himself a glass of brandy.

"She is sleeping." Jacob answer with a smug smile. He had worn her out good today and he knew with Edwards keen hearing and gift of mind reading he knew just how he did it.

"I see. So I got a call from Alice. She thinks its time to come home. She agrees with my assessment of our stay here is fruitless. When Victoria makes a move she will want somewhere more public. Plus she knows the risks involved in trying to attack us here. She can't escape easily." Edward informs him of his earlier conversation with his adopted sister.

"I've been thinking myself and I think it's time to bring more of my pack into this plan," Jacob announced.

"I thought you didn't want to risk any of them."

"I didn't but things with Bella ….you know it's changed between us and I can't let anything happen to her. I need to know if something should happen to me that I have someone who will do everything they can to protect her and avenge me." Jacob explained his change of heart on the matter.

"Do you not trust me to protect her? I mean, I think you have noticed that I care more about her than just bait. I mean, I know at first I didn't really care that much about her but I've come to know her and I would kill anyone who harms one hair on her head." Edward vowed.

"I do believe you but I need more than a vampire protecting the love of my life. My pack will care for her in a way you can't." Jacob didn't want to insult Edwards kindness but the thought of her with vampires all around her made him nauseated.

"I see." Edward pursed his thin lips together and held back his temper. He knew that Jacob was right not to trust his soulmate with vampires but it still stung his ego that he didn't trust him personally.

"I will make the calls so we can head home." Edward swallows the liquor and walks out of the room with his head held high.

Jacob chewed on the corner of his lip as he thought about how different things would be once they return to the city and to Edwards penthouse. They would have to keep up the charade that Edward and Bella were the happily married couple. He would once again have to stay in the shadows and wait till night when they could be together behind doors.

Pulling out his phone he made his own phone call. It was time to talk to someone who might give him some answers about these strong feelings for Bella and the constant desire he felt around her and it was time to ask for someone to help him free Leah. He needed to keep his head steady and he also needed someone to watch his own back because he fears that Victoria might be the death of him, especially if she did manage to kill his very soul, Bella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice greeted them at the penthouse. She was wearing a brilliant smile despite the news she was about to share with them.

"I know you guys are exhausted from all of the travelings but I thought I should tell you right away about my vision." Alice begun as everyone took a seat and gave her their undivided attention.

"Go on." Edward urges her.

"Leah is alive but I fear Victoria is using her for something. I think she is trying to get her pregnant." Alice blurted out.

Jacob stood up, his fists curl up in balls by his side, a deep growl vibrated from his chest.

"Who is Leah?" Bella asks while grabbing Jacobs fist. She felt his mood shift swiftly at the announcement. Her heart fluttered nervously at the thought that this Leah was someone important to him in a romantic nature.

"Leah Clearwater. Harry's daughter." Jacob replied, his body trembled with rage at the thought of Leah being raped and abused.

"Why would your ex-girlfriend have Harry's daughter? How is she important to you?" Bella looks to Edward for an explanation since Jacob seem too rile up to answer her.

"She isn't anything to me." Edward answer, his sober eyes glanced down toward his feet.

Bella felt as if the air had been suck from her lungs. She suddenly knew that Leah was important to Jacob. No one wanted to be the one to explain it to her. She felt her cheeks burn red with embarrassment. All that time they spent together on the island not once did he mention that Leah was kidnaped by Victoria or how she plays a part in any of this. She was starting to believe there were more secrets. She wasn't sure why but this one about Leah hit her hard.

"Bella do you need a drink?" Alice steps up to help her while Jacob tried to regain focus and fix their situation.

Alice felt awful. She forgot that Bella still remains ignorant of their true origins and what all was truly involved. She gave Edward an apologetic smile as she pulled Bella into the kitchen to help soothe her pain.

"Pull it together. Bella is going to start asking some serious questions about this entire situation now. Unless you want to tell her all your secrets you need to come up with an explanation of why you seem so upset about another woman. I'm sure she fears you and Leah are romantically involved." Edward advises him.

Jacob's anger disappears instantly. He could only imagine the hurt she was feeling. He didn't want her to misunderstand his feelings for Leah. Yes, they were close and yes, they were lovers once and only once. He quickly made it clear to Leah afterward that he could never love her the way she needed and deserved. Besides being the pack leader he needed to keep all their relationships on the same level.

"Do you think she will believe any excuse I give her?" Jacob thought out loud. They both knew that Bella was smart and trying to lie to her was pointless. He respected her too much to do that. The only way he felt guiltless for not telling her about him being a wolf and the Cullens were vampires was to protect her and they were bound not to reveal the secret.

"I don't know." Edward replied honestly.

"Shit." Jacob ran his hands through his hair as he tried to prepare himself for the uncomfortable conversation.

"One way to put it." Edward chuckle but his eyes showed his understanding of the difficult situation that Jacob was now in.

"I need a few minutes to myself," Jacob announced and then left the penthouse.

Edward wonders how Jacob was going to play this off without putting himself in hot water with Bella. She was back to trusting Jacob and had been happier than Edward could have remembered seeing her in the past. He just hopes that whatever he told her she didn't bail out on them now. They were so close to accomplishing their goal and Edward, much like Jacob, was ready for this to all be over once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did Victoria take Leah?" Bella asks Alice directly.

"I...I.." Alice wasn't sure how to answer her.

"Why is she forcing her to get pregnant? None of this makes any fucking sense!" Bella cries out, gasping for air.

"Victoria is insane." Alice offered.

She knew Bella was a bright young lady and trying to bullshit her wasn't going to work.

"I gather that much." Bella snaps furiously.

"Sorry." Alice pours Bella a glass of wine and hands it to her in hopes it might soothe her nerves.

Bella took the glass and gulps it down. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she hands it back for a refill.

Alice does her bidding and waits patiently for Jacob to come and rescue her. She isn't sure what to tell the young woman. How much of the truth was Jacob willing to share with Bella?

"Jacob and Leah are lovers aren't they?" Bella's eyes are brim filled with unshed tears as she stares into the empty glass.

"I ...I don't know their history exactly." Alice wasn't entirely lying to her.

"What did you mean by "vision"."

It suddenly occurs to Bella that Alice mentions an odd word to explain how she obtain the information that put Bella's whole world upside down.

"What?" Alice blinks her large eyes several times and takes a steady step back.

"You said, "I had a vision". What does that mean? Do you see things? How is that possible?" Bella studied small waif-like female closely.

She was starting to suspect there was so much more going on here. There were plenty of secrets being kept from her and they weren't just from Jacob. Bella felt her heart start to race, the palms of her hands were sweaty and the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up. She felt cold and sick to her stomach.

Alice noted that she was turning a pale shade of white. Her eyes water up and Alice worried she was getting ill.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice reaches out to touch her arm but Bella flinches from her touch.

"I...sorry." Alice was hurt by her reaction but not surprised.

"I don't like being lied to," Bella mumbled, panting as her stomach started churning and she knew she was about to vomit in this ridiculously expensive kitchen.

"Do you want me to …." Alice was abruptly interrupted when Bella chose that moment to pour out all the contents of her stomach on the floor and all over her expensive shoes.

"So...sorrry." Bella gagged as she continues to convulse.

"It's okay." Alice pressed her lips together and held her breath. The smell was awful and Alice was trying to figure out how to get out of her shoes without stepping into the mess. Bella vomited for five minutes straight. Alice was about to call for Edward in case she was in need of some serious medical attention.

Alice grabs a cool damp washcloth and helps Bella wipe off her face as they step out of the kitchen and away from the putrid smells.

"I need to rest." Bella groans as she allows Alice to lead her to her room. Once inside she gives Alice a stern look, closes and locks the door behind her. Climbing into the heavenly soft bed she lies in the semi darken room and softly weeps until she falls into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob stared between Alice and Edward as they tried to find a way to not entirely lie to Bella but also protect her from the terrible truth of who and what they truly were.

"Are you sure she is okay?" Jacob asks as he bites his upper lip while pacing nervously.

"She seems fine. I think all the traveling and too much wine mix with the excitement just made her sick." Alice replies.

"Why did you pounce us with this information in front of her?" Jacob darted his eyes angrily at Alice.

"First of all I don't have a lot of experience with humans and keeping secrets. Secondly, I knew you would want to know the second I had it. I was scared for Leah and honestly, I just….screw up! But you had two weeks to tell Bella about Leah and what you two are." Alice took her lumps but also reminded Jacob of his part in this fiasco.

"WE are nothing. She is one of my pack. Nothing else." Jacob answer firmly.

"Yes but at some point, Leah would be brought up in a conversation. You should have prepared her for that. Actually both of you." Alice looks over at Edward who was trying his best to remain quiet and out of the conversation entirely.

"I thought this would all be over with by now. I didn't prepare for this to go on for this long." Jacob argued.

"None of us did." Edward finally spoke up.

"Well, what do we do now?" Alice sighs heavily.

"Tell me exactly what you saw." Edward requested.

"I saw Leah laying on her back and….some guy was on top of her. He had a strange tattoo on his upper back. A burning sun with waves I think. His skin color was native much like Jacobs. But I didn't see his face." Alice explains.

"I heard Victoria say something about "her own pup". I felt Leah's anguish and Victoria's pleasure." Alice shook with disgust at the memory.

"Did you see where they were?"

"Somewhere dark. There was only candle lit."

"So no electricity possibly." Edward started to consider where a vampire might take a couple she would force to have sex and yet not fear anyone hearing Leah's screams.

"Possibly."

"That could be anywhere!" Jacob growled.

"A basement, abandon cabin or hell even a cave." Edward swore.

"What do we have to do to get her to try and kill you?" Jacob demanded.

"I would have thought she would have already sent someone to try by now." Edward admitted.

"I want to know why she wants a pup of her own?" Alice chews on her fingernail as she tried to foresee Victoria's plans for Leah's baby.

"I can't imagine it's a maternal instinct." Jacob snorted.

"Plus there is no guarantee that Leah's baby will be a shifter." Jacob continues.

"Uh?" Edward and Alice both look at Jacob with a confused expression.

"It can skip a generation." Jacob states.

"Oh."

Alice starts to imagine Victoria trying to tend to a newborn when it occurs to her that she had an earlier vision of Bella pregnant by Jacob.

"Oh wow." Alice gasps.

"What?"

"I think Bella might be pregnant," Alice reveals.

Edward and Jacob both stood so still and quiet they look like living statues.

"Come again?" Edward whispers.

"HOW?" Jacob practically shouted.

"I think we both know the how? I was on the island with you two." Edward snorts rudely.

"I know how? But we were both careful. I brought precautions." Jacob explained.

"Nothing is a hundred percent." Alice rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

"Yes...but….Ohhhh crap." Jacob suddenly recalls their first night together. They didn't discuss birth control. He brought condoms for the honeymoon but didn't think about the night before the wedding.

"What does this have to do with Leah and Victoria wanting her baby?"

"Everything. If Jacob is right and the shifter gene skips a generation then what happens to Leah or the baby if Victoria doesn't get what she wants? She might come after Bella's baby. You are an Alpha and the odds are more favorable for your children to have the gene." Alice explained while working out a possible theory.

"Yes but she thinks Bella is married to Edward, not me. How would she know that Bella's baby is mine?" Jacob scowled at the stupidity of the theory.

"Imagine if it got back to her that Edwards new bride wanted a baby before he changes her and Edward got you to do it for him." Alice knew she was reaching hard with this crazy theory but she couldn't shake the connection between Bella's sudden pregnancy and Victoria wanting Leah's baby.

"I don't know." Edward felt uneasy using Bella's unborn child as bait. If Victoria wanted a baby that badly he fears just how ruthless she might become in obtaining Bella's child.

"I agree. It's best we keep Bella's pregnancy a secret from her and the rest of the world." Jacob felt his heart hammer painfully in his chest.

He was not going to risk that crazy bitch to get his child or kill Bella in order to do it.

"What about Leah? What happens to her?" Alice's voice broke up as her heart shredded at the thought of what Leah must be experiencing day after day.

"Time to call in some help." Edward slams his fist down on the side table. He wanted to kill Victoria quietly but now he knew he had no choice but to call in some favors from some other vampires to help. If he was lucky he would keep the others from learning just who and what Jacob and his pack were capable of. The Volturi would definitely want to investigate if they fear in the slightest that they were a possible threat to them and any of the vampire race.

"I will make the call. In the meantime, you need to talk to Bella and assure her she can trust you and all of us if we are to keep her safe Jacob." Alice pats Jacob on the arm before leaving the room.

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward knew Jacob was stun about the news of his child. He was trying to busy his thoughts with protecting everyone that he was trying to not freak out about it.

"I think so." Jacob smiles but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"It will all work out. It always does." Edward hoped to reassure him but he too fears what all could go wrong now that Bella was carrying a baby.

Both of them understood one thing for sure, keep Bella alive and safe at all costs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well, I got these fake nails earlier in the week and it's been a pain to try and type. Got to get them shorter an fast. LOL Hope you enjoy the chapter and will have another out soon. oxox August 


End file.
